Lorsque le jour s'achève
by Tsuki-chan
Summary: [Recueil de ficlets/mini-OS] C'est lorsque le jour s'achève, lorsque la nuit efface les horreurs du monde extérieur, que la véritable histoire de tous ceux qui vivent derrière les murs commence. Cover by Grafics, merci à elle !
1. Chapter 1 : Question

Bonjour !  
Certains le savent sûrement mais j'adore les recueils de petites histoires... Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé d'en écrire un ! _Lorsque le jour s'achève_ est un recueil de ficlets (100 - 1000 mots) et de mini-OS (1000 - 2500 mots), même s'il y aura plus de ficlets que de mini-OS je pense ! Le thème et les personnages du texte me sont imposés par mes amies où ma bêta-lectrice. Vous pouvez aussi m'en proposer même si je me réserve le droit de refuser vos thèmes s'ils ne m'inspirent pas !

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages :** Rivaille  & Auruo _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème :** Question _(par Heaven-Sama)_

* * *

 **« Caporal ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- Je peux vous poser une question ? »**

Rivaille posa sa tasse de thé et regarda son subordonné, Auruo Bossard, droit dans les yeux. Il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne question à lui poser !

 **« Que représente Petra pour vous ?  
\- Pardon ? »**

Rivaille décocha un regard agacé à Auruo. Non seulement celui-ci venait l'interrompre pendant qu'il buvait son thé mais en plus il lui posait une question stupide ? Il allait se faire un plaisir de l'envoyer bouler comme il se doit.

 **« C'est pour me demander ça que tu viens m'emmerder ?** finit par lâcher le caporal d'un ton sec  
 **\- C'était juste pour savoir,** se défendit Auruo. **Je sais que c'est elle qui prépare tout le temps votre thé alors je me demandais…  
\- Elle le fait car je lui ai demandé de le faire, **l'interrompit Rivaille. **De toute façon, si tu étais aussi intéressé par elle, tu aurais dû te dépêcher tu ne crois pas ? »**

Sur cette déclaration, le brun se leva et quitta la pièce en laissant son subordonné assimiler la déclaration de son supérieur.

* * *

Un peu moyen et court je trouve. Mais en même temps, ce texte date un peu. J'ai deux autres textes prêts pour ce recueil, je vais les poster juste après celui-là. Après, les autres textes seront postés de manière irrégulière !

 **Next :** Rivaille & Petra - Pluie


	2. Chapter 2 : Pluie

Re-bonjour ! Comme promis, le deuxième texte de ce recueil ! :3

 **Rappel :** Lorsque le jour s'achève est un recueil de ficlets/mini-OS sur Shingeki no Kyojin. Ce sont des petits défis pour moi car les personnages et le thème du ficlet/mini-OS me sont imposés.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages :** Rivaille  & Petra _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème :** Pluie _(par A.)_

* * *

La pluie tombait doucement sur le district de Karanese. Le vent soufflait fort, faisant s'entrechoquer les branches des arbres et virevolter les feuilles orangées. Un de ces feuilles s'immobilisa sur une plaque de marbre ; elle fut immédiatement chassée d'un geste brusque par l'homme qui était agenouillé devant elle.  
Rivaille soupira et passa la main dans ses cheveux, essayant en vain de les remettre en place. Puis, son regard se reporta sur l'inscription qui surmontait la plaque de marbre devant laquelle il se trouvait. Il relut, pour la énième fois, ces quelques mots.

 _« Petra Ral, soldat du bataillon d'exploration, décédée lors de la 57e expédition extra-muros du bataillon. »_

Puis, il fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un insigne sur lequel figurait le symbole du bataillon d'exploration et le déposa sur la plaque de marbre.

 **« Que ces ailes que tu as si fièrement porté te mènent jusqu'au paradis, Petra »** souffla-t-il.

* * *

Je sais, je suis sortie du thème. Mais je voulais écrire un truc comme ça depuis longtemps.

 **Suivant :** Armin  & Annie - Pique-nique


	3. Chapter 3 : Pique-nique

Re-bonjour ! Voici le dernier texte pour aujourd'hui !

 **Rappel :** Lorsque le jour s'achève est un recueil de ficlets/mini-OS sur Shingeki no Kyojin. Ce sont des petits défis pour moi car les personnages et le thème du ficlet/mini-OS me sont imposés.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages du ficlet :** Armin  & Annie _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème du ficlet :** Pique-nique _(par ma bêta-lectrice)_

* * *

Assise sur son lit, Annie réfléchissait. Elle contemplait d'un regard vide une enveloppe lui étant adressée, cachetée avec le symbole des bataillons d'exploration. Quelques membres des brigades spéciales la regardaient, l'air d'attendre sa réaction. Certains commençaient à en avoir assez d'attendre et se demandaient pourquoi la blonde mettait tant de temps à ouvrir cette enveloppe. Brusquement, l'une d'entre eux se leva et se dirigea vers Annie. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit sans ménagement. Annie lui jeta un regard noir mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

 **« A l'attention de Mlle Annie Leonhart, membre des brigades spéciales,** commença à lire celle qui avait pris l'enveloppe. **Vous êtes cordialement invitée à un pique-nique organisé par les bataillons d'exploration. Celui-ci aura lieu le quatorze mars, vous pouvez venir à l'heure que vous désirez tant que vous arrivez le matin, sur la plaine sud du mur Rose. Nous espérons vous voir lors de cet évènement. Erwin Smith, major des bataillons d'exploration. »**

Un grand silence s'ensuivit. Chacun se demandait pour quelle raison Annie avait été invitée à un pique-nique organisé par les bataillons.

 **« Et donc ?** fit celle qui tenait la lettre. **Tu as une explication à nous donner Annie ?  
\- Non, Hitch, je n'en ai pas.  
\- Bon sang, tu dois bien savoir pourquoi tu as été invitée ! »**

Annie garda le silence. En réalité, elle avait bien une petite idée de la raison pour laquelle elle avait été invitée à ce pique-nique. Après tout, tous ses anciens camarades se trouvaient aux bataillons. Elle était sûre que l'un d'entre eux, suffisamment bien placé, avait demandé au major de l'inviter. Mais qui ? Eren ? Après tout, encadré par Rivaille Ackerman, il pouvait peut-être faire ça… Mais il n'avait pas de raison de le faire. Surtout qu'elle doutait que le caporal-chef fasse quelque chose pour inviter un membre des brigades spéciales. Elle doutait même que le caporal-chef participe à un pique-nique d'ailleurs…  
Quant aux autres, elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils étaient devenus au sein des bataillons d'exploration. Peut-être en apprendrait-elle plus en allant au pique-nique ?

 **« Tu vas y aller ?** reprit Hitch, sortant la blonde de ses pensées.  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. »**

Annie se leva, coupant court à la discussion, et sortit de la pièce. Elle entendit les autres se questionner. Mais elle ne comptait pas leur donner une réponse.  
Elle avait l'intention de se rendre au pique-nique mais ça, ça ne regardait qu'elle.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Annie se rendit à la plaine sud du mur Rose. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle comprit que ça avait été une grossière erreur de se rendre au pique-nique. Partout sur la plaine, des membres des bataillons d'exploration discutaient joyeusement. Elle ne parvenait même pas à repérer ses anciens camarades de la brigade d'entraînement dans tout ce monde. Pour des personnes dont le nombre de membres baisse à chaque expédition extra-muros, ils étaient encore nombreux ! Alors qu'elle songeait à partir, elle entendit deux voix, dont une qui lui semblait familière.

 **« Caporal-chef ! Vous êtes venu !** s'exclama la voix familière.  
 **\- Me fais pas regretter ce choix en me faisant chier toute la journée. »** lui répondit froidement son interlocuteur.

En se retournant, Annie ne fut pas surprise de voir Eren et le caporal-chef Rivaille, qui était facilement reconnaissable grâce à sa petite taille. Enfin, il était tout de même plus grand qu'elle.  
Eren tourna la tête dans sa direction et Annie put voir ses yeux s'arrondir de stupeur.

 **« Annie ? »**

Il s'avança vers elle lentement, comme s'il doutait que ce soit vraiment elle. Quand il fut certain que c'était elle, il dit :

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**  
 **\- J'ai été invitée.**  
 **\- Par qui ?**  
 **\- Je ne sais pas. J'ai juste reçu une invitation il y a quelques jours.**  
 **\- Eh ! Mais ce ne serait pas Annie ? »**

En se retournant, la blonde aperçut tous ses anciens camarades de la cent quatrième brigade d'entraînement qui venaient vers elle. Celui qui avait parlé était Jean.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?** demanda ce dernier. **  
\- Et pourquoi es-tu avec Eren ?** ajouta Mikasa, avec un regard noir. **  
\- J'ai été invitée,** répéta Annie. **Et je suis avec Eren parce qu'il m'a vue quand je suis arrivée.  
\- Sérieux ? **s'exclama Connie. **Je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient inviter des membres des autres corps d'armée !  
\- Ce n'était pas prévu normalement,** intervint Rivaille qui était resté en retrait tout ce temps. **J'ignore pourquoi Erwin a décidé d'inviter des personnes étrangères aux bataillons.  
\- Mais parce qu'on me l'a demandé Rivaille ! » **répondit le susnommé en sortant d'on ne sait où.

Mis à part Rivaille, Annie et Mikasa, tout le groupe sursauta en entendant la voix du major des bataillons d'exploration. Immédiatement, chacun fit le salut réglementaire sauf Rivaille qui salua Erwin Smith d'un signe de la tête, tout comme Annie.

 **« Mlle Leonhart,** déclara le blond en l'apercevant, **merci d'être venue !  
\- Merci à vous de m'avoir invitée.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier pour l'invitation » **fit Erwin en adressant un clin d'œil à Armin qui jusque là n'avait rien dit.

Le visage de ce dernier s'empourpra lorsque toutes les personnes présentes, qui avaient aperçu le clin d'œil, se tournèrent vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, les anciens membres de la cent quatrième brigade d'entraînement – sauf Annie – l'entraînaient à part pour le questionner.  
La jeune recrue des brigades spéciales ne savait plus quoi penser. Alors c'était Armin qui avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit invitée ? Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Ils ne se connaissaient pas personnellement. Où plutôt, il ne la connaissait pas personnellement. Elle, elle savait quelques informations sur lui. Eren l'avait renseignée. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par ce dernier qui l'invitait à les rejoindre, lui et ses camardes des bataillons. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment envie, elle se dirigea vers eux.

* * *

Le pique-nique s'acheva dans la soirée. Le soleil déclinait et l'obscurité commençait à envahir la plaine. Alors qu'Annie s'apprêtait à repartir au mur Sina, elle fut hélée par la seule personne qu'elle voulait éviter : Armin. Le garçon semblait essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru pour la rejoindre.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Armin ?** demanda Annie, un peu sèchement.  
 **\- Je voulais juste savoir si… Si tu t'étais amusée au pique-nique…  
\- Ça aurait été mieux si je n'étais pas la seule des brigades spéciales.  
\- Oh, **répondit le blond, déstabilisé. **Oui, je comprends ce que tu veux dire… »**

Un silence se fit. Voulant rentrer rapidement au mur Sina, Annie fit mine de partir mais Armin la retint. La nouvelle recrue des bataillons d'exploration semblait gênée et rougissait à vue d'œil. Annie remarqua alors qu'il tenait un petit cadeau dans sa main. Armin lui tendit et, dès qu'elle l'ait pris, partit en courant. La jeune fille observa le cadeau et vit qu'un petit mot y avait été accroché. Elle le lut et un mince sourire éclaira son visage. Puis, elle se décida enfin à rentrer au mur Sina.

* * *

Et voilà ! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Le prochain texte arrivera... Un jour ! x)

 **Next :** Jean & Sasha - Patate


	4. Chapter 4 : Patate

Bonjour !  
Oui, je sais ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû poster... Mais la flemme et le manque d'inspiration m'ont fait prendre du retard dans ma fiction postée sur un autre site du coup j'ai aussi pris du retard dans ce recueil... Pardon ;;

Je tiens à remercier _Saiken-chan_ et _Heaven-Sama_ pour les reviews, _Saiken-chan_ et _juliayuuki_ pour la mise en favori et ceux qui me lisent sans reviewer (le compteur de visites est très utile dans ces cas xD)

 **Rappel :** Lorsque le jour s'achève est un recueil de ficlets/mini-OS sur Shingeki no Kyojin. Ce sont des petits défis pour moi car les personnages et le thème du ficlet/mini-OS me sont imposés.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages :** Jean  & Sasha _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème :** Patate _(par ma bêta-lectrice)_

* * *

Jean passa la porte du QG des bataillons d'exploration. Il revenait d'une séance d'entraînement particulièrement épuisante et n'avait qu'une envie : prendre un bon repas et aller se coucher. Il espérait qu'on mangeait quelque chose de bon ce soir. Il sentit d'ailleurs une agréable odeur venir de la cuisine. Affamé et curieux de savoir ce qui sentait si bon, il voulut s'approcher de la cuisine mais faillit reverser ce qui ressemblait à un sac de patates sur jambes. En observant plus attentivement le sac en question, il reconnut sa camarde d'entraînement, Sasha Braus.

 **« Sasha ?** lança-t-il intrigué. **Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce sac de patates géant ? »**

Son interlocutrice alla poser le sac dans la cuisine puis revint. Elle lui adressa un sourire radieux.

 **« Ce sont les fameuses pommes de terre des Braus !** lui répondit-elle avec fierté. **C'est ma famille qui les a cultivées ! J'ai demandé à rater l'entraînement pour aller les chercher ! »**

C'est vrai que Jean n'avait pas vu la jeune fille lors de la séance d'entraînement.

 **« Ils t'ont autorisé à rentrer chez toi ? Pourquoi ?** questionna le brun.

 **\- Parce que j'ai entendu les cuisiniers se plaindre que la nourriture diminuait et que bientôt on devrait se rationner. C'est inacceptable ! Du coup, j'ai proposé d'aller chercher ces pommes de terre. Mon père s'est fait un plaisir de nous les donner !**

 **\- Il t'en a donné trop non ? Ce sac est immense !**

 **\- Oui mais au moins, on peut tenir une semaine avec ces pommes de terre ! »**

Jean écarquilla les yeux.

 **« Une semaine ? On va bouffer des patates pendant une semaine ?**

 **\- Oui ! Mais tu vas voir, elles sont super bonnes ! Les pommes de terre sont notre spécialité !**

 **\- Ah d'accord, je comprends. En fait, tes parents t'ont gavée de patates quand t'étais jeune et du coup, tu veux faire la même chose avec nous… »**

Sasha piqua un fard.

 **« Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Nos pommes de terre sont vraiment les meilleures ! »**

Elle rentra dans la cuisine, se dirigea vers une assiette remplie de pommes de terre cuites et en attrapa une sans se soucier du fait qu'elle était encore chaude. Elle la lança en direction de Jean qui la rattrapa au vol et grimaça de douleur.

 **« Goûte ça, tu vas voir ! »**

Jean lui jeta un regard peu convaincu puis croqua le légume. Il le mâchonna quelques instants sous le regard insistant de Sasha. Une fois qu'il eut avalé le morceau qu'il avait croqué, il fit une grimace en direction de la brune pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne partageait pas son avis sur le goût des pommes de terre des Braus. Sasha lui jeta un regard outragé avant de claquer brutalement les portes de la cuisine, laissant Jean face à celles-ci.

Le brun eut un petit sourire moqueur : sa camarade était si facile à énerver ! Il repartit vers sa chambre en terminant la pomme de terre désormais tiède. Parce que même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais devant Sasha, il trouvait que les pommes de terre des Braus étaient délicieuses.

* * *

Oui je sais, c'est horriblement court ! Mais je fais de mon mieux, promis ! Je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus rapidement x) En attendant, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis ! A la prochaine !

 **Next :** Hanji & Moblit - Cours


	5. Chapter 5 : Cours

Bonjour !

Me voici, pile un mois après le quatrième ficlet, pour poster le cinquième tant attendu (ou pas) x) Avant de vous laisser le lire, je remercie juste Saiken-chan pour son adorable review ainsi que les lecteurs fantômes qui sont toujours présents :D

 **Attention:** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient, c'est la propriéte d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages :** Hanji & Moblit _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème :** Cours _(par ma bêta)_

* * *

 **« S'il te plait, Erwin ! »**

Cela faisait bien quinze minutes qu'Hanji suppliait Erwin en le suivant dans les couloirs du quartier général des bataillons. Le major avait pourtant essayé par tous les moyens de perdre la chef d'escouade en prenant des couloirs étroits mais rien à faire ; la brune s'acharnait à le suivre.

 **« Allez Erwin ! Fais-moi un peu confiance ! Je sais plein de choses sur les titans ! Et Keith est d'accord ! Et puis, ce n'est que pour quelques jours ! S'il te plait !**  
 **\- Très bien j'accepte ! Mais à une condition.**  
 **\- Yes ! Merci Erwin, merci ! Tu ne le regretteras pas !**  
 **\- Tu as entendu la fin de ma phrase ?**  
 **\- Oui, oui. C'est quoi ta condition ?**  
 **\- Je veux que tu sois accompagnée par un soldat que je choisirais.**  
 **\- Ça me va ! C'est qui ? »**  
 **  
**Erwin garda le silence. En énonçant sa condition, il avait pensé à Rivaille mais, à la réflexion, il voyait mal le caporal-chef donner des cours sur les titans. Mais qui d'autre pouvait empêcher la brune de faire des bêtises ? Il se passa mentalement les membres des bataillons pouvant tenir tête à Hanji. Et il finit par trouver.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, les membres de la 105e brigade d'entraînement se retrouvaient assis dans leur cafétéria de fortune. Sur leurs tables, au lieu de nourriture, se trouvaient des parchemins, des plumes et des encriers. Tous les élèves se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient là ; il n'était pas l'heure de manger et ils auraient normalement dû participer à un exercice, annulé pour des raisons mystérieuses.

Lorsque la porte de la cafétéria s'ouvrit, ils virent avec surprise la chef d'escouade des bataillons Hanji Zoe et son assistant entrer dans la pièce.

 **« Bonjour à tous !** lança joyeusement la brune. **Vous me connaissez sûrement : je suis la chef d'escouade Hanji Zoe et voici mon assistant Moblit, un membre de mon escouade. Mais aujourd'hui, et toute cette semaine, je serai votre professeur d'étude des titans !  
\- D'étude de **_**quoi**_ **?** lança une fille au premier rang.  
 **\- D'étude des titans !** répondit Hanji toujours aussi joyeusement. **J'ai discuté avec l'entraîneur Shadis et nous nous sommes dit qu'il était important que vous ayiez quelques connaissances sur les titans.  
\- Mais si on a pas l'intention d'intégrer les bataillons d'exploration, ça ne sert à rien ! **objecta quelqu'un.  
 **\- Comme l'ont montré les attaques des districts de Shiganshina et Trost, les autres corps d'armée ne sont pas à l'abri de devoir affronter des titans. Je sais pas mal de choses sur les titans, c'est pourquoi le major Erwin Smith m'a nommée à ce poste de professeur. Maintenant, commençons le cours ! »**

La chef d'escouade des bataillons se lança dans de nombreuses explications fastidieuses. Le cours dura deux heures mais il sembla aux élèves qu'il dura le double. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de la cafétéria, ils avaient l'impression que même se faire manger par un titan était plus excitant que les cours d'Hanji Zoe ! Ils ne voulaient absolument pas continuer de suivre ses cours. Malheureusement pour eux, la brune devait rester une semaine et leur faire deux heures de cours par jour. Les trois cours suivants furent une torture pour les futurs soldats. Lorsque l'heure du dernier cours arriva, ils étaient soulagés. Encore deux heures à tenir et plus de cours d'étude des titans !

Mais, en arrivant dans la salle, ils ne trouvèrent personne. Il y avait juste une note leur indiquant de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement. Enthousiastes à l'idée de passer leur dernier cours à s'entraîner, ils s'y rendirent immédiatement. En arrivant sur ledit terrain, ils ne furent pas déçus ; en effet, ils purent assister à un spectacle très divertissant. Face à eux se trouvaient trois titans. Enfin, trois faux titans puisqu'on voyait clairement que c'était des costumes. Ils n'étaient absolument pas ressemblants. L'un d'eux perdit brusquement l'équilibre et tomba, laissant apparaître une fermeture éclair dans son dos. Les élèves s'approchèrent et défirent la fermeture. Ils purent alors voir Moblit, monté sur des échasses. Les étudiants échangèrent un regard avant de se jeter sur les deux autres titans. Ils les firent tomber à terre et retirèrent leurs costumes, révélant ainsi ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

* * *

 _Quelques jours plus tard..._

Installé à son bureau, Erwin contemplait avec désespoir la pile de courrier qui trônait devant lui. Il en prit une, frappée du sceau des brigades spéciales et l'ouvrit avec appréhension. Il lut le document plusieurs fois, comme s'il ne croyait pas ce qui était écrit. Puis, il se leva et se rendit dans la salle réservée aux chefs d'escouade. Avisant Hanji, il se dirigea vers elle et lui lança :

 **« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai reçu une plainte des brigades spéciales comme quoi toi, Moblit et Keith, vous vous êtes déguisés en titans ? »**

* * *

Et voilà... J'espère que ça vous plait et je vous dis à dans un mois pour le prochain :D

 **Next :** Erwin & Petra - Noël


	6. Chapter 6 : Noël

Bonjour !

Bon, je sais, je suis impardonnable, ça fait quatre mois que j'ai rien posté... Mais, je vous assure que ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est juste que ce ficlet m'a donné du fil à retordre, particulièrement le cadeau (vous comprendrez en lisant xD). Il y a environ deux semaines, j'ai pu demander à ma bêta-lectrice ce qu'elle en pensait et elle m'a décoincée en trois secondes x) Donc, si vous trouvez que le cadeau est bizarre, c'est à elle qu'il faut se plaindre xD  
Avant de vous laisser lire, je remercie Saiken-chan pour sa review et les lecteurs fantômes :D

 **Attention:** Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartient, c'est la propriéte d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages :** Erwin & Petra _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème :** Noël _(par ma bêta)_

* * *

Petra soupira. Elle était perchée sur un escabeau, en train d'accrocher une guirlande à l'entrée du quartier général des bataillons d'exploration. En effet, Noël approchait et le major Erwin avait décidé qu'il fallait décorer le QG pour l'occasion. Habituellement, les militaires étaient autorisés à rentrer chez eux pour célébrer avec leur famille mais cette année, à cause de la prochaine expédition devant avoir lieu juste après la fête, ils n'avaient pas pu retourner dans leur famille. Cela pesait sur le moral des soldats et, pour remédier à cela, le major avait décidé d'organiser une petite fête entre militaires du bataillon. Il avait organisé un grand Père Noël secret, un jeu consistant à tirer au sort le nom d'une personne pour lui offrir un cadeau. Ils avaient donc piocher leurs noms la semaine dernière et Petra était tombée sur… Le major, Erwin Smith. Il était son supérieur hiérarchique et elle ne savait absolument pas quoi lui acheter comme cadeau. Le réveillon de Noël étant demain, il ne lui restait qu'aujourd'hui pour lui trouver quelque chose. Et elle ne pouvait pas venir sans rien, ce n'était pas correct. Donc, elle était dans la mouise, pour rester polie.  
Cependant, en redescendant de l'escabeau, elle eut une idée. Il y avait une personne qui pouvait encore l'aider…

* * *

 **« Un cadeau pour Erwin ?** répéta Rivaille.

 **\- Oui… Je ne devrais vous le dire caporal-chef mais c'est lui que j'ai pioché au Père Noël secret… Mais je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter… »**

Le caporal-chef fit claquer sa langue d'un air réprobateur. Il avait vainement essayé de convaincre Erwin d'abandonner son idée de Père Noël secret mais rien à faire : Erwin tenait à cette vieille tradition. Mais son erreur avait été de mélanger tous les membres, peu importe leur rang hiérarchique. Du coup, plusieurs soldats, comme Petra, ne parvenaient pas à trouver une idée de cadeau à offrir à leurs supérieurs. Il avait pour sa part refusé de participer, il n'avait donc pas à trouver un cadeau et personne n'aurait à chercher quelque chose à lui offrir, c'était bien mieux ainsi. Comme sa subordonnée attendait une réponse, il soupira.

 **« Offre-lui un truc classique…**

 **\- Mais c'est le major des bataillons !** couina son interlocutrice. **Je ne peux pas…**

 **\- Petra,** la coupa-t-il. **Ne te fais pas chier à chercher le cadeau parfait sous prétexte que c'est Erwin. N'importe quoi ira, il s'en fiche lui. »**

La blonde fit la moue, peu convaincue par le résonnement de son supérieur. Ce dernier fit à nouveau claquer sa langue et s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion.

 **« T'as qu'à lui offrir… »**

* * *

Le lendemain soir, tous les membres des bataillons d'exploration se retrouvèrent dans la plus grande salle du quartier général. Chacun tenait dans ses mains un paquet, plus ou moins grand et plus ou moins bien emballé. Petra en tenait un également, acheté en quatrième vitesse la veille. Une fois que le major Erwin eut fait son petit discours sur l'importance de fêter Noël, ils commencèrent à échanger leurs cadeaux. La blonde en reçut un d'Hanji, un livre sur les titans évidemment. Puis, elle donna le sien au major. Celui-ci la remercia d'avance et ouvrit avec précaution le petit paquet. Il en sortit une figurine de petite taille avec la tête plus grosse que le corps. Les soldats s'approchèrent, intrigués.

 **« C'est quoi ?**

 **\- On dirait une réplique de titan…**

 **\- Mais non, je suis sûr que c'est le roi !**

 **\- Imbécile, je suis persuadé que c'est la femme du major Smith !**

 **\- Il en a une au moins ? »**

Erwin se racla la gorge pour réclamer le silence. Une fois que ce fut fait, il lança :

 **« Il me semble que c'est une figurine dont on peut faire bouger la tête.** (Il donna un petit coup dans la tête de la figurine qui se mit à trembler.) **Et je pense qu'elle est à mon effigie non ? »** Petra hocha la tête et les soldats qui avaient émis leur hypothèse se mirent à trembler. **« Donc, que tous ceux qui ont lancé ces magnifiques idées tout à l'heure sortent du rang. Après-demain, lendemain de Noël ou non, vous nettoierez** _ **tout**_ **le quartier général. Et je ne veux entendre aucune plainte. »**

* * *

Pour tout réclamation concernant le cadeau pourri, adressez-vous à Hasami, ma bêta x)

 **Next** (à l'heure j'espère :D) : Rivaille  & Petra - Noël.


	7. Chapter 7 : Papillon

Bonjour ! **  
**

Cette fois-ci je suis à l'heure ! :D Avec un petit truc triste sur mon couple favori : le Rivetra !  
Je n'ai pas eu de review sur le précédent ficlet mais bon après quatre mois d'absence, je m'y attendais ! :') J'ai par contre eu pas mal de visiteurs fantômes comme d'habitude. Merci à eux mais... **Reviewez** please ! Ça ne prend pas tant de temps que ça, si ?

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.

 **Personnages :** Rivaille  & Petra _(par Heaven-Sama)_

 **Thème :** Papillon _(par ma bêta-lectrice)_

* * *

Il est assis à sa place habituelle, dans sa pièce habituelle, en train de boire son café habituel. Il l'a préparé tout seul pour une fois et cela se sent : il n'est pas aussi savoureux que d'habitude. Normal, _elle_ ne l'a pas aidé à le faire. Parce qu' _elle_ n'est plus là. Envolé _son_ sourire, _son_ rire, le son de _sa_ voix. D' _elle_ , il ne reste que des souvenirs. Mais les souvenirs sont éphémères et finissent par s'envoler eux aussi.

Il ricane à cette pensée. _Elle_ l'a rendu bien sentimental. Avoir de telles pensées, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Et pourtant…

Le vent s'engouffre par la fenêtre qu'il a laissée ouverte et fait voler les papiers qu'il triait avant de faire une pause. Il jure et les ramasse en songeant que si _elle_ avait été là, _elle_ l'aurait aidé. Une lettre attire alors son attention. Elle lui est adressée il reconnait _son_ écriture. Lentement, il rompt le sceau qui ferme la missive et en sort une lettre datée de quelques jours avant _sa_ mort.

« _Caporal-chef,_

 _C'est étrange de vous écrire une lettre alors qu'on vient de se parler. Mais l'expédition à venir m'angoisse plus que d'habitude et l'idée que je vais mourir lors de cette sortie me revient de plus en plus souvent. J'ai l'intention de laisser cette lettre dans mes affaires, comme ça, si je meurs, vous la trouverez._

 _Cette expédition me semble étrange, et votre comportement aussi. Je sais que vous nous cachez quelque chose : je vous connais plus que vous ne le pensez. Je ne souhaite pas mourir mais depuis que nous avons accepté de protéger Eren, je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence : c'est encore plus risqué qu'auparavant._

 _Je vous fais confiance caporal, vous le savez. Même si cette expédition semble plus secrète que les précédentes, j'ai confiance en vous. Vous savez ce qui est dans les limites du raisonnable, que ce soit pour vous, pour nous ou pour le bataillon tout entier. C'est pourquoi je suis convaincue que même si cette expédition est dangereuse, elle n'est pas non plus suicidaire._

 _Par ailleurs, je m'écarte un peu du sujet de la lettre mais tant pis, j'ai découvert un nouvel endroit formidable où nous pourrions faire nos réunions nocturnes. On peut y admirer de magnifiques papillons de nuit. Je me doute que ce n'est pas votre genre de regarder des insectes voler mais j'aimerais beaucoup vous y emmener au moins une fois ! Nous ferons ça après l'expédition si nous sommes encore vivants. Enfin, je n'ai pas beaucoup de doutes pour vous, vous rentrerez en bonne santé._

 _J'ai l'impression d'être folle à vous parler comme ça, alors que si vous lisez cette lettre, cela signifie que je suis morte. J'espère que ça n'arrivera pas et que je pourrais déchirer cette missive tranquillement à notre retour._

 _Sinon… Mieux vaut ne pas y penser._ »

Une perle salée tombe sur les mots, ce qui le surprend lui-même. _Elle_ l'a vraiment rendu sentimental ! Il ne peut s'empêcher de trouver la vie injuste de _l_ 'avoir privée des longues années qui lui restaient à vivre, de tout ce qu' _elle_ aurait pu réaliser. Et il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi _elle_ a choisi de s'engager, dans les bataillons qui plus est, et pourquoi _elle_ a accepté de protéger ce gamin. Mais la seule chose qui lui répond, c'est le silence. Silence qui lui rappelle encore et toujours qu' _elle_ n'est plus là.

* * *

Voilà pour ce mois-ci. J'espère que ça vous a plu, si c'est le cas, laissez une petite review s'il vous plait ! :D

Merci à Hasami.

 **Next** : Auruo  & Petra - Modern AU


	8. Chapter 8 : Modern AU

Booooonjour ! :D

Me revoici pour un nouveau ficlet (presque) à l'heure ! J'ai aurais aimé poster hier mais j'ai fini les cours assez tard et j'ai été au ciné après donc je n'ai pas eu trop le temps. Mais bon, l'essentiel c'est qu'il soit là non ? x)  
Je précise tout de suite que je ne suis pas convaincue par ce ficlet... Auruo est un personnage que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement et le thème était extrêmement vague. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu !  
D'ailleurs, je réfléchis à augmenter le rythme de post de ces ficlets... Mais pas tout de suite car je prépare un grand évènement sur mon blog (et accessoirement ici puisque ça concerne les textes) donc je vais être très occupée ! Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs fantômes même si j'aimerais qu'ils commentent et JuuneF qui a suivi mon recueil. Merci à vous vraiment ! x

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **AnonymousFan :** Je suis contente que tu ais enfin reviewé surtout que ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire celui-là, j'aime beaucoup ces deux personnages ! Merci, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à faire ressentir les émotions que je voulais :D A la prochaine !

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Auruo  & Petra _(par Heaven-Sama)  
_ **Thème :** Modern AU _(par ma bêta-lectrice)_

* * *

Auruo quitta le supermarché où il travaillait à mi-temps de bonne heure. Il avait prévenu son patron qu'il partirait tôt, demain était l'anniversaire de sa cousine et il devait absolument lui acheter un cadeau. Le hic, c'est que la jeune fille, à peine âgée de douze ans, était difficile en matière de présents. Elle avait tellement de choses qu'il était presque impossible de trouver quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas. Et si on lui offrait un objet qu'elle avait déjà, elle entrait dans une colère noire. L'étudiant n'avait donc cessé de remettre la tâche d'aller lui acheter un cadeau. Mais là, il était bien obligé de faire le tour des magasins.

Il se promena dans le centre-ville, observant les devantures des boutiques, réfléchissant à la personnalité de sa cousine. Il visita quelques magasins mais en ressortit bredouille. Alors qu'il se préparait à abandonner ses recherches et réfléchissait déjà à un prétexte pour justifier l'absence de présent, une boutique attira son attention. Et fit ressurgir un souvenir qu'il avait depuis longtemps oublié.

 _Il doit avoir environ sept ans. Il est assis devant chez lui, en train de chercher des petits cailloux. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds essaye de l'aider mais tous les cailloux qu'elle lui montre ne lui plaisent pas. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupire et lance :_

 _ **« Bon dis-moi ce que tu cherches ! J'en ai marre que tu me dises tout le temps que tu n'aimes pas !**_

 _ **\- Je cherche des cailloux qui ont l'air rares pour les offrir à tata !**_

 _ **\- Qui ont l'air rares ? C'est-à-dire ?**_

 _ **\- Des cailloux qui ont une forme bizarre quoi !**_

 _ **\- Auruo, tous les cailloux ont une forme bizarre ! »**_

 _Le garçonnet ne répond rien et continue ses recherches. La fillette soupire et s'éloigne de quelques pas avant de s'arrêter brusquement. Elle se penche et prend quelque chose dans la main. Elle retourne alors vers Auruo et lui montre sa trouvaille : une petite pierre dorée._

 _ **« Regarde !**_ _s'exclame-t-elle les yeux brillants._ _ **C'est de l'ambre !**_

 _ **\- De l'ambre ?**_

 _ **\- Oui ! Ce n'est pas très rare mais on n'en trouve pas beaucoup ici. Maman m'en a déjà parlé.**_

 _ **\- Super ! Merci Petra ! »**_

Il ricana en repensant à ce souvenir. Petra était, à l'époque, sa seule amie. Ils s'étaient perdus de vue au collège et le Bossard n'avait jamais su ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait toujours adoré tout ce qui touchait aux minéraux et aux pierres précieuses. Voilà pourquoi cette boutique nommée « Plaisir ambré » lui rappellait cette jeune fille qu'il appréciait énormément. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il poussa la porte du magasin. Peut-être avait-il un mince espoir de la revoir, même si les chances sont infimes.

Le commerce était rempli de bijoux, d'accessoires avec des minéraux. Les prix étaient assez élevés mais si c'était des vraies pierres, c'était normal. Un jeune homme tenait la caisse. Un autre employé conseillait des clients.

 **« Puis-je vous aider ? »** demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Il se retourna et manqua de s'étrangler en voyant une jeune femme aux cheveux blond vénitien.

 **« P-P-P-Petra ? »**

La femme sourit.

 **« Je suis désolée, vous devez confondre.**

 **\- Oh toutes mes excuses… »**

Auruo se sentit un peu bête d'avoir espéré revoir Petra. Ça faisait plus de quatorze ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vue. Il acheta néanmoins un collier avec un pendentif en ambre, juste comme ça. Pour sa cousine ou pour lui, il ne le sait pas encore.

* * *

Voilà voilà ! On se retrouve dans un mois pour un ficlet si j'ai du wifi ainsi qu'un texte pour Noël :D See you next time !

Merci à Hasami.

Next : Hannes & Carla - Chocolat chaud


	9. Chapter 9 : Chocolat chaud

J'ai l'impression de poster tout le temps sur ce site en ce moment... x) Mais bon ça veut dire que j'écris beaucoup donc c'est pas trop grave si ? :p  
Exceptionnellement, le chapitre de Lorsque le jour s'achève est un avance parce que le 25, je sors un texte pour Noël ! Je ne sais pas quand il sortira exactement sur ce site parce que tout va dépendre du wifi que je vais avoir (et de mon énergie après le réveillon familial xD) mais bon on verra bien :3 En attendant, voici le petit ficlet du mois sur un thème assez simple et qui aurait dû être plutôt joyeux...  
En passant, je ne lis pas les scans de SnK et je n'aime pas être spoilée donc évitez les reviews spoilantes s'il vous plait c:

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Hannes  & Carla _(par Heaven-Sama)  
_ **Thème :** Chocolat chaud _(par le ciel)_

* * *

Hannes porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge, lui arrachant une grimace. Trop chaud, trop sucré, pas assez onctueux. Il aurait pu trouver au moins dix choses différentes qui rendaient cette boisson infâme. Il la reposa sur sa table et croisa le regard intrigué d'un soldat de la garnison.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il ?** demanda-t-il un peu sèchement.

 **\- Rien… C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je vous vois boire quelque chose de non alcoolisé… »**

La phrase le laissa sans voix. Il était vrai qu'il buvait souvent du vin ou autre boisson alcoolisé. Parce qu'ils étaient en sécurité, qu'il pouvait se le permettre, qu'ils ne risquaient rien derrière les murs. Mais les évènements survenus à Shiganshina avaient montré à quel point il avait tort de penser cela. Ils n'étaient en sécurité nulle part. Et, à tout moment, ils pouvaient mourir. Personne n'était à l'abri de cette fatalité. Carla… Carla l'avait prouvé.

Brusquement, faisant sursauter le soldat qui lui parlait, il attrapa la tasse et la vida d'un coup. Le liquide ne s'était pas refroidi, aussi sentit-il les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque le liquide lui brûla la gorge. A moins que ce ne soit parce qu'il venait de revoir la mort de Carla.

Il avait été lâche. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de la sauver. Parce que la vue du titan l'avait pétrifié. Sa taille, ses yeux, son sourire, tout l'avait affolé. Alors il avait pris Eren et Mikasa et il les avait emmenés loin, loin de ce titan, loin de leur mère. Il avait sauvé les enfants de Carla mais pas Carla. Était-elle satisfaite ? Ou lui en voulait-elle ? Il espérait que la première hypothèse était la bonne.

Il s'approcha du comptoir et demanda à ce qu'on lui resserve la même chose. C'était infâme, écœurant, brûlant, abject, ignoble, immonde, répugnant, il n'avait pas assez d'adjectifs pour décrire la boisson. Mais c'était du chocolat chaud, la boisson préférée de Carla. Il n'avait jamais aimé cette boisson, lui disait souvent qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle lui trouvait. Et chaque fois, elle lui répondait qu'un jour, il comprendrait, il aimerait ce liquide, qu'elle trouverait un moyen de lui en faire boire tout le temps. Elle le lui avait promis.

Hannes porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge, lui arrachant une grimace, tandis qu'il repensait au prix que Carla avait dû payer pour réussir sa promesse. Et une larme coula, une perle salée qui vint ajouter à la boisson une saveur de regret.

* * *

Il faut croire que les lendemains de mort de mes personnages préférés ne me réussissent pas... (cf Poussière) Enfin, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas filé le cafard à deux jours de Noël :') (ma bêta a qualifié ce texte de "sympa"... Ah bon ?...)

Merci à Hasami.


	10. Chapter 10 : Vieillesse

Bonjour ! (enfin, là, c'est plutôt bonsoir ._.)

Nous sommes le 25, et 25 rime avec Lorsque le jour s'achève... ou pas mais bon je voulais sortir cette phrase clichée x) Avant de vous laisser lire le texte du mois, j'ai deux choses à vous dire !

Tout d'abord, LJSA a dépassé les 1 000 vues ! Je suis extrêmement heureuse, et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont contribué à ce chiffre, que ce soit les visiteurs ou les membres, les reviewers ou les lecteurs fantômes ! Donc à vous tous : **MERCI !  
** Ensuite, justement pour vous remercier (et aussi parce que j'y réfléchis depuis un moment), j'ai pris une décision, bonne pour vous et mauvaise (limite suicidaire) pour moi. Je vais... *roulement de tambour* Augmenter le rythme de post de LJSA ! Et oui, j'en avais parlé dans un mot de l'auteure je crois mais je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Et désormais, vous aurez toujours un ficlet le 25, mais aussi le 05 du mois (oui parce que je trouvais ça drôle de poster les 05, 15 et 25 :meurs:) ! Voilà voilà, j'espère que ça vous satisfait !

Sur ce, place au ficlet et attention : grosse cxnnerie en vue et léger ooc !

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Rivaille  & Naile _(par moi-même)  
_ **Thème :** Vieillesse _(par moi-même)_

* * *

Rivaille fit claquer sa langue pour la énième fois, s'attirant le regard courroucé d'Erwin. Il y répondit par un regard noir. Il n'avait pas digéré le fait qu'Erwin l'avait forcé à venir à cette stupide réunion de commandants. Il n'en était pas un bon sang, il allait juste faire tâche ! Semblant lire dans ses pensées, Erwin déclara :

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit que je devais venir accompagné et tu es la seule personne à qui je peux demander ce service.**

 **\- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé, tu me l'as imposé !** râla le chef d'escouade. **Et puis tu pouvais demander à la folle ou à Mike.**

 **\- Je préfère éviter d'emmener Hanji à ce type de réunions. Et Mike avait un entraînement.**

 **\- Ben voyons… »**

Rivaille préféra se murer dans le silence il savait qu'il était vain de discuter avec Erwin. De toute manière, ils étaient déjà au quartier général des brigades spéciales, où devait se dérouler la fameuse réunion. C'était un peu tard pour partir. A moins de sauter par la fenêtre ouverte juste à côté.

 **« Erwin !** s'exclama une voix. **Ravi de voir que tu es venu. »**

Raté. Naile Dork venait de rentrer dans la salle où ils attendaient, accompagné d'une jeune femme portant l'uniforme des brigades, suivi par Pixis et une femme aux cheveux blancs. Rivaille grimaça. Il ne pouvait pas supporter Dork, et c'était d'ailleurs réciproque.

 **« Le sentiment est partagé, Naile,** répondit poliment Erwin. **Je suis aussi ravi de vous voir, commandant Pixis.**

 **\- De même. »** répondit le vieil homme.

La réunion commença sur ces entrefaites et Rivaille décrocha rapidement. Pour lui, ce n'était que du bla-bla inutile et gonflant. Lorsqu'elle se termina, deux heures après – bien qu'elle parut durer six heures pour le brun qui s'ennuyait ferme – Pixis et celle qui l'accompagnait s'éclipsèrent rapidement avec celle qui accompagnait Naile tandis que ce dernier et Erwin discutaient encore un peu.

 **« Au fait,** _ **caporal-chef**_ **Rivaille,** demanda brusquement le commandant des brigades spéciales en prononçant son titre sur un ton dédaigneux, **vous dirigez toujours votre escouade ?**

 **\- Oui,** répondit le concerné sur un ton glacial.

 **\- Ah oui ? Vous n'êtes pas un peu vieux pour ça ? »**

Erwin ferma brièvement les yeux. Il savait que Rivaille avait fait un effort pour supporter Naile mais là, ce dernier l'avait clairement provoqué.

 **« Je veux dire,** continua le commandant, **j'ai pu remarquer que votre concentration était faible pendant cette réunion, pourtant c'est important pour les expéditions non ? Il vaut mieux être concentré à l'extérieur du mur. »**

Rivaille inspira et expira lentement. Il devait faire un effort pour se retenir de frapper le commandant.

 **« Laissez-moi vous rassurer, je suis encore très réactif lors des expéditions. C'est juste votre voix qui a tendance à m'endormir. Heureusement que vous ne sortez pas avec nous hors du mur, votre escouade s'endormirait en vous entendant donner vos ordres. »**

Et vlan ! Prends ça dans les dents, Dork ! Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux devant l'audace de Rivaille mais se reprit rapidement.

 **« Ne me comparez pas à vous, suicidaires des bataillons. Contrairement à vous, je ne tiens pas à mettre fin à mes jours prématurément.**

 **\- C'est sûr que vous manqueriez à vos subordonnés : ils n'auront plus personne pour les aider à s'endormir quand ils ne trouvent pas le sommeil. »**

Erwin se retint de toutes ses forces de sourire. Il devait reconnaître que Rivaille avait énormément de répartie. Et il faisait attention à rester poli, pour une fois. Naile ouvrit la bouche, tel un poisson rouge, cherchant quelque chose à répliquer.

 **« Ne vous engagez pas une voie glissante, caporal, il y a beaucoup à dire sur votre corps d'armée.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Je vous écoute dans ce cas.**

 **\- Et bien, pourquoi vos subordonnés acceptent-ils de faire partie de votre escouade ? Je veux dire, être commandé par un vieil homme, ce n'est pas vraiment rassurant, surtout avec tous ces titans.**

 **\- C'est toujours mieux que d'être commandé par un vieux jeu soporifique. »**

Rivaille 3 – Naile 0. Le match se poursuivait mais se dirigeait vers une voie dangereuse Erwin prit donc la décision de l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dégénère trop.

 **« Rivaille,** dit-il, **je pense que nous devrions nous mettre en route. Hanji m'a dit qu'elle devait me parler lorsque je reviendrai et nous avons une longue route.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous retenir, Erwin. J'espère que vous rentrerez bien. »**

Erwin se dirigea vers la porte, entraînant le caporal-chef avec lui. Mais, alors que celui-ci était presque sorti et qu'Erwin se félicitait intérieurement d'avoir réussi à éviter la catastrophe, Naile lança :

 **« Rivaille, si vous avez des problèmes pour vous loger, vous pouvez venir dans notre espace spécial pour les personnes âgées* Nous nous ferons une joie de vous accueillir ! »**

Erwin se raidit, inquiet par la tournure que prenait la discussion.

 **« Je comprends, vous devez être un habitué de là-bas, vous endormez les vieux en les saluant,** _ **Naile**_ _._

 **\- C'est** _ **commandant**_ **Dork pour vous ! »**

Rivaille avait commencé à partir mais il se retourna et cria à l'intention du chef des brigades spéciales :

 **« Que dites-vous Naile ? Je ne vous entends pas bien, ce doit être ma surdité qui me joue des tours ! »**

* * *

* Je parle évidemment d'une maison de retraite mais je ne suis pas sûre que ce terme existe dans SnK.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! On se retrouve donc le 05 pour un nouveau ficlet !

Merci à ma zumelle, qui a accepté de remplacer Hasami parce que celle-ci est au ski.

 **Next :** Hanji  & Eren - Lunettes


	11. Chapter 11 : Lunettes (extrait)

Bonjour !

Cette note de l'auteure s'annonce peu réjouissante mais il faut que je la fasse. Tout d'abord, le ficlet plus bas n'est pas terminé. Il n'y a qu'une partie de ce que je voulais écrire, je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le temps d'écrire la suite. En effet, lundi, je me suis réveillée avec des vertiges, des bouffées de chaleur, un mal de crâne, et j'en passe. Malheureusement, j'avais cette semaine des obligations que je ne pouvais pas contourner et je n'ai pas pu me reposer ! Et en prime, mon "état grippal" s'est changé jeudi en magnifique angine blanche ! Oui, oui, vous savez, celle qui fait super mal uu Du coup, je suis sous antibios intensifs et je commence enfin à aller un peu mieux. Mais ça apporte quelques problèmes puisque j'ai un sérieux retard dans mes textes.  
Concernant Destins Liés, pour ceux qui lisent aussi ma fiction, je ne veux pas m'avancer. C'est très mal parti pour que je poste mais je me sentirais mal de ne rien poster vu la fin du précédent chapitre... D'un autre côté, l'anniversaire de ma bêta-lectrice s'approche à grands pas et je dois vraiment faire quelque chose...

En bref, je suis un peu dans la mouise ! Pour quand même respecter un peu ce que j'ai dit, je poste un petit extrait et j'espère que la suite arrivera prochainement ! Je suis en vacances donc je devrais avoir du temps pour écrire...

* * *

 **Hanji/Eren – Lunettes**

Eren discutait tranquillement avec Armin, assis sur un muret près du quartier général des bataillons. Il râlait contre Auruo, qui le prenait un peu trop pour son « larbin », selon ses dires. Son ami l'écoutait attentivement, bien qu'un peu gêné d'entendre Eren parler si méchamment de son supérieur. Le blond fut heureusement sauvé de la discussion – qui prenait une tournure inquiétante – par l'arrivée d'Erd. Armin se leva pour saluer l'homme mais Eren ne bougea pas, ce qui ne sembla pas formaliser l'autre.

 **« Ah Eren ! Tu tombes bien ! Pense à venir avec des lunettes demain.**

 **\- Pardon ?** répéta le semi-titan.

 **\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de la chef d'escouade Zoe. Pour lui faire plaisir, c'est une tradition chez nous de porter des lunettes ce jour-là. Ça vaut pour toi aussi Arlet d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Euh… D'accord,** répondit le blond.

 **\- Et on doit les trouver où les lunettes ?** fit Eren.

 **\- Le major Smith en distribue discrètement. Passe le voir dans son bureau tout à l'heure. »**

Erd s'éclipsa pour aller prévenir les nouvelles recrues qui ne connaissaient pas cette « tradition ». Eren et Armin échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Erwin. En chemin, ils croisèrent celui qu'ils cherchaient, qui poursuivait Rivaille avec des tonnes de lunettes dans les bras.

 **« Rivaille, je comprends qu'Hanji te tape parfois sur les nerfs, mais fais au moins un effort !** disait le major.

 **\- J'ai jamais participé à cette mascarade, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !** grinça le concerné.

 **\- Essaye au moins celles-là ! Elles sont jolies avec leur imitation écaille de tortue ! »**

Rivaille le foudroya du regard et accéléra le pas. Apercevant les deux garçons, Erwin s'arrêta. Ils firent le salut réglementaire.

 **« Repos,** fit Erwin. **Vous venez chercher vos lunettes ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il vous plait,** acquiesça Armin.

 **\- Quel type de lunettes voulez-vous ? »**

Les deux recrues examinèrent les modèles proposés par Erwin avant de faire leur choix : Eren prit une paire de lunettes carrées noires et Armin en prit une ovale de la même couleur.

Le lendemain, Eren chaussa sa paire de lunettes avant de descendre dans le « salon » où l'attendaient les membres de l'escouade de Rivaille. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas porter de lunettes il buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé.

 **« Caporal-chef, vous ne nous accompagnez toujours pas ?** demanda doucement Petra.

 **\- Non,** répondit sèchement le concerné. **Cette manie de mettre des lunettes juste pour ressembler à l'autre folle est stupide… »**

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop... Et au passage, merci à Floréa pour sa review :D (je réponds à tes PMs dès que possible )


	12. Chapter 12 : Lunettes

Bonjour !

J'ai la flemme de faire beaucoup de blabla alors je vais essayer d'être brève ! Je m'excuse pour ceux ayant déjà lu l'extrait que j'ai posté il y a environ un mois je crois, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses en plus sur cette version finale. Ensuite, par rapport au nouveau rythme dont je parlais en janvier, je le maintiens mais sans engagement : je ne promets rien, on va voir si je réussis à tenir. Pour le moment, partez du principe que le prochain ficlet sort le 25 (même si c'est pas gagné owo) !

Voilà voilà ~

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Eren  & Hanji _(par Hasami)  
_ **Thème :** Lunettes _(par Heaven-Sama)_

* * *

Eren discutait tranquillement avec Armin, assis sur un muret près du quartier général des bataillons. Il râlait contre Auruo, qui le prenait un peu trop pour son « larbin », selon ses dires. Son ami l'écoutait attentivement, bien qu'un peu gêné d'entendre Eren parler si méchamment de son supérieur. Le blond fut heureusement sauvé de la discussion – qui prenait une tournure inquiétante – par l'arrivée d'Erd. Armin se leva pour saluer l'homme mais Eren ne bougea pas, ce qui ne sembla pas formaliser l'autre.

 **« Ah Eren ! Tu tombes bien ! Pense à venir avec des lunettes demain.**

 **\- Pardon ?** répéta le semi-titan.

 **\- Demain, c'est l'anniversaire de la chef d'escouade Zoe. Pour lui faire plaisir, c'est une tradition chez nous de porter des lunettes ce jour-là. Ça vaut pour toi aussi Arlet d'ailleurs.**

 **\- Euh… D'accord,** répondit le blond.

 **\- Et on doit les trouver où les lunettes ?** fit Eren.

 **\- Le major Smith en distribue discrètement. Passe le voir dans son bureau tout à l'heure. »**

Erd s'éclipsa pour aller prévenir les nouvelles recrues qui ne connaissaient pas cette « tradition ». Eren et Armin échangèrent un regard étonné avant de se diriger vers le bureau d'Erwin. En chemin, ils croisèrent celui qu'ils cherchaient, qui poursuivait Rivaille avec des tonnes de lunettes dans les bras.

 **« Rivaille, je comprends qu'Hanji te tape parfois sur les nerfs, mais fais au moins un effort !** disait le major.

 **\- J'ai jamais participé à cette mascarade, et c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !** grinça le concerné.

 **\- Essaye au moins celles-là ! Elles sont jolies avec leur imitation écaille de tortue ! »**

Rivaille le foudroya du regard et accéléra le pas. Apercevant les deux garçons, Erwin s'arrêta. Ils firent le salut réglementaire.

 **« Repos,** fit Erwin. **Vous venez chercher vos lunettes ?**

 **\- Oui, s'il vous plait,** acquiesça Armin.

 **\- Quel type de lunettes voulez-vous ? »**

Les deux recrues examinèrent les modèles proposés par Erwin avant de faire leur choix : Eren prit une paire de lunettes carrées noires et Armin en prit une ovale de la même couleur.

Le lendemain, Eren chaussa sa paire de lunettes avant de descendre dans le « salon » où l'attendaient les membres de l'escouade de Rivaille. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul à ne pas porter de lunettes il buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé, assis à sa place habituelle.

 **« Caporal-chef, vous ne voulez vraiment pas nous accompagner ? Vous gagnerez du…** demanda doucement Petra.

 **\- Non,** la coupa sèchement le concerné. **Cette manie de mettre des lunettes juste pour ressembler à l'autre folle est stupide… »**

Sur ces mots sympathiques, il se leva et monta à l'étage.

 **« Chaque année c'est pareil…,** déclara Erd, qui porte une monture marron.

 **\- Il refuse d'y aller,** renchérit Gunter, qui a opté pour des fines lunettes noires.

 **\- Et chaque année…,** continue Auruo, qui porte lui des lunettes rondes.

 **\- Le major Smith trouve un moyen de le faire venir,** termine Petra en redressant ses lunettes orangées.

 **\- Ah oui ?** demande Eren.

 **-** **Et oui,** soupira Erd. **Mettons-nous en route, nous allons être en retard. »**

Le groupe se mit en route sans laisser à Eren le temps de poser plus de questions.

La salle réquisitionnée pour l'anniversaire était remplie. Presque tous les membres des bataillons d'exploration étaient là, tous munis de lunettes au grand bonheur d'Hanji qui appréciait cette tradition. Lorsqu'elle les vit, elle fonça vers eux.

 **« Eren, ces lunettes te vont très bien ! D'ailleurs est-ce que les titans ont des problèmes de vue ? Je me le demande… Il faudrait que j'en capture un pour voir !**

 **\- Tu feras ça une autre fois Hanji,** intervint Erwin qui s'était approché.

 **\- C'est pour moi ?** demanda la chef d'escouade en lorgnant sur la boîte que le major tenait.

 **\- Non,** sourit ce dernier. **C'est à Rivaille.**

 **\- Au caporal-chef ?** répéta Eren.

 **\- J'ai eu du mal à la récupérer cette année,** commenta le blond. **En plus du cadenas de l'année dernière, Rivaille l'avait cachée dans une pièce dont il est le seul à avoir la clé. Clé qu'il a, je pense, avalé. Ça, plus le piège à loup… »**

Eren resta un instant bouche bée avant de remarquer que les membres de l'escouade Rivaille n'avaient pas montré de signe de surprise et paraissaient plutôt désespérés et qu'Hanji se retenait d'éclater de rire.

 **« Euh… C'est… »**

Il fut coupé par la porte de la salle qui claqua brutalement, laissant entrer un Rivaille plutôt furieux. Erwin s'empressa de décamper mais Rivaille l'avait aperçu et le poursuivit. Hanji lui sauta alors dessus et lui fit un… Câlin. Le brun se figea et jeta un regard assassin à la brune mais celle-ci ne le lâcha pas. Eren les observa un instant avant de demander, choqué :

 **« Euh… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Chaque année, pour faire venir le caporal-chef ici, le major Smith lui vole ça. Le caporal-chef a beau installer des tonnes de pièges, le major parvient toujours à la voler. Et du coup, Rivaille est obligé de venir la récupérer avant que le major ne la jette,** expliqua Erd.

 **\- Et c'est quoi** **cet objet** **?**

 **\- Une boîte de thé. »**

* * *

(on voit pas trop le duo mais tant pis xD)

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! See you next time !

P.S. : Je réponds à mes PMs dans la journée x)

 **Next :** Rivaille  & Mikasa - Insinuations indiscrètes _(plus jamais je demande des thèmes à Heaven-Sama u.u#)_


	13. Chapter 13 : Insinuations indiscrètes

Bonjour !

Le chapitre sort avec un jour de retard oui, j'assume, j'étais à Paris Manga toute la journée d'hier et après, j'ai passé la soirée avec ma bêta et Heaven-Sama donc je n'ai pas posté ! Bref, là je raconte ma vie x)

Bon sinon, voici le nouveau ficlet, sur le thème impossible d'Heaven-Sama. Merci à Florea pour l'idée , ça m'a bien aidé !

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Rivaille  & Mikasa _(par Hasami)  
_ **Thème :** Insinuations indiscrètes _(par Heaven-Sama)_

* * *

 **« Caporal-chef Rivaille, pourrais-je vous parler ? »**

Ton clairement hypocrite, rang hiérarchique presque craché, Rivaille n'eut même pas besoin de lever les yeux de son rapport pour deviner que celle qui s'était adressé à lui n'était d'autre que Mikasa Ackerman, à savoir la fille collée aux basques d'Eren qui le haïssait depuis qu'il avait corrigé le semi-titan en public. Il n'ignorait pas qu'elle l'appelait le nain depuis et il s'en fichait royalement. Il était cependant satisfait de voir qu'elle l'avait appelé par son rang et son nom, chose qui avait dû lui écorcher les lèvres.

 **« Quoi ? »**

Lui par contre n'avait aucune obligation d'être poli avec elle. Même si il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. La jeune fille se rembrunit mais s'assit en face de lui, avant de lui expliquer le motif de sa visite.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, alors que Rivaille se rendait au quartier général des bataillons pour discuter avec Erwin de la prochaine expédition, il surprit plusieurs messes basses qui se stoppaient dès qu'il passait à proximité. Même les membres de son escouade le dévisageaient étrangement et Eren était plus silencieux qu'avant. Il s'en demandait la raison quand Mike se dirigea vers lui.

 **« Salut Rivaille,** fit Mike. **Toutes mes félicitations au fait.**

 **\- En quel honneur ? »** demanda le caporal-chef, sourcils froncés, mais l'autre s'était déjà éloigné.

Pourquoi Mike le féliciterait-il ? Pour sa nouvelle escouade ? Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire pourtant. Il soupira et reprit sa route vers le bureau d'Erwin. Il demanderait au brun plus tard. En chemin, il croisa d'autres chefs d'escouade, qu'il connaissait à peine, qui lui sourirent en le félicitant également. De plus en plus déstabilisé, il se présenta à Erwin, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

 **« Ah Rivaille ! Félicitations ! Je ne m'y attendais pas honnêtement. Elle est un peu jeune quand même mais je suis content pour toi et je respecte tes choix. C'est bien que tu ais réussi à tourner la page après Petra Ral. Si tu veux qu'elle se retire de la prochaine expédition, je comprendrais parfaitement, même si on va perdre un très bon élément. Et…**

 **\- Attends, je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes,** le coupa le caporal. **Tourner la page après Petra ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ? De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Eh bien,** expliqua Erwin avec un air perdu, **de Mikasa Ackerman. »**

Rivaille le dévisagea comme si un troisième œil venait de lui pousser. Il se massa les tempes avant de rouvrir la bouche.

 **« Erwin, qui t'as raconté quoi exactement ?**

 **\- Euh… Hanji m'a dit qu'elle avait vu le soldat Ackerman rentrer dans ton bureau. Elle a entendu quelques bribes de votre conversation je crois, notamment des questions sur comment Ackerman allait faire pour s'occuper du bébé, pour les expéditions, etc… Donc du coup… »**

Le plus puissant soldat de l'humanité se massa les tempes encore plus fort. Il allait tuer cette binoclarde une bonne fois pour toute. Ou peut-être allait-il la pousser sous un titan lors de la prochaine expédition, il ne savait pas encore. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle allait sûrement mourir très prochainement.

 **« Erwin,** commença-t-il, **en admettant qu'Ackerman soit enceinte, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être le père ?**

 **\- Eh bien… Parce qu'elle a été te voir ?**

 **\- Tu ne penses pas que c'est juste parce que je suis son chef d'escouade ? »** Le major garda le silence. Il n'avait visiblement pas envisagé cette hypothèse.

 **« Mais alors… Qui est le père ?**

 **\- Le semi-titan.**

 **\- Eren ?**

 **\- Lui-même. »**

Le blond le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, comprenant à quel point la méprise d'Hanji était grande. Il allait avoir du travail pour rattraper l'énorme erreur de la chercheuse. Et, juste pour le plaisir, Rivaille lui lança :

 **« Du coup, je peux dire à Ackerman que j'ai trouvé une nourrice pas chère ? Il faudra bien se rattraper après ce quiproquo…**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'Hanji soit une bonne nourrice…**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais précisé que je parlais de l'autre folle… »**

* * *

Oui la chute est pourrie ._. Mais on fait ce qu'on peut hein...

 **Next :** Erwin  & Armin - Pâtisseries _(Heaven-Sama : On dirait un thème de pxdophile...)_


	14. Chapter 14 : Pâtisseries

Bonjour !

Je suis à l'heure pour une fois x) Même si ma bêta m'a abandonnée pour aller skier ;w;

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Erwin  & Armin _(par Hasami)  
_ **Thème :** Pâtisseries _(par Heaven-Sama)_

* * *

 _Idées pour le financement de la prochaine expédition._

 _« Vendre le matériel scientifique de l'autre binoclarde. Ou vendre la binoclarde tout simplement. » Anonyme._

 _« Manifester devant le quartier général des brigades spéciales. » Auruo Bossard, escouade d'intervention spéciale._

 _« Créer un journal et le vendre. » Connie Springer, nouvelle recrue._

 _« Organiser une vente de gâteaux. » Armin Arlet, nouvelle recrue._

Erwin, qui était désespéré devant les idées – nulles, n'ayons pas peur des mots – de ses subordonnés, s'arrêta en lisant la dernière ligne. Les brigades spéciales ayant refusé de débloquer des fonds pour une nouvelle expédition, il avait été obligé de demander aux membres des bataillons de donner des idées pour la financer eux-mêmes. Et celle de la nouvelle recrue Arlet lui paraissait bonne… Ils comptaient plusieurs bons cuisiniers au sein des bataillons et, si ils faisaient un peu de pub, ils pourraient ramasser pas mal d'argent. Pas suffisamment pour organiser l'expédition mais ce serait un début. Mais il y avait deux problèmes majeurs : d'abord, comment convaincre les habitants d'acheter des gâteaux pour financer une campagne qui mènera peut-être leurs enfants à la mort ? Et, en admettant que les gens acceptent quand même, comment convaincre Rivaille d'y participer ?

Erwin avait bien du mal à voir le caporal-chef acariâtre vendre des pâtisseries. Il ferait fuir les clients sans aucun doute. Mais il restait une figure notable des bataillons, qui rassurait les habitants. On ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen… Le chantage au thé* ne marcherait pas une nouvelle fois, il allait devoir trouver autre chose…

Une semaine plus tard, Armin se demandait bien comment une simple idée insignifiante de sa part avait pu provoquer _ça_. _Ça_ , c'était le spectacle qui se jouait devant lui, à savoir Rivaille, Eren et les trois quarts des bataillons, vêtus d'une veste et d'un pantalon bleus, ainsi que d'une chemise blanche, et faisant des _sourires amicaux_ aux gens. Enfin, le sourire de Rivaille n'était pas très amical, il était plutôt terrifiant. Et le regard noir qu'il dardait sur Erwin n'arrangeait rien.

Le blond ignorait comment le major Smith avait fait pour forcer Rivaille à venir et à porter cette tenue mais il devait reconnaître que Erwin était impressionnant. Les rumeurs parlaient d'une grève au lit faite par Petra à la demande du major, mais rien n'était venu le prouver. Et puis, au fond, est-ce qu'il voulait vraiment savoir ? Non, assurément.

Armin reprit son plus beau sourire et l'adressa à la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle lui demanda un éclair au chocolat mais, lorsque le jeune homme voulut en prendre un, il s'aperçut qu'il n'y en avait plus. Ah si, là, dans le carton ! Quoique… Ils avaient une couleur étrange…

 **« Hum, désolé madame, il ne nous en reste qu'à la vanille…**

 **\- Pas de problème, je les aime aussi ! »**

Elle le paya puis repartit. Elle revint pourtant dix minutes plus tard avec un air énervé.

 **« Vous vous fichez de moi ?** explosa-t-elle.

 **\- Voyons, pourquoi dites-vous ça madame ?** intervint Christa qui servait un autre client à côté.

 **\- Ce n'est pas de la vanille !**

 **\- Ah ?...**

 **\- C'est du dentifrice !**

 **\- Et ce brownie, c'est du cirage ! »** fit un homme, arrivé entre temps.

D'autres clients vinrent protester. Certains avaient eu des produits immangeables, d'autres en avaient eu des mangeables mais pas en pâtisseries. Erwin intervint en expliquant qu'il allait aller voir en cuisines où était le problème. Il demanda à Armin de l'accompagner. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les cuisines du Quartier Général, ils comprirent d'où venait le problème.

 **« Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de mettre tous ces produits ?** hurlait Jean.

 **\- C'est toi qui a commencé !** répliqua Sasha.

 **\- Je n'ai rien fait !**

 **\- Si ! Tu as dit que c'était des pommes de chez toi !**

 **\- C'est quoi le rapport ?...**

 **\- Tu insinuais que les produits de chez toi étaient meilleurs que les miens ! Je refuse d'accepter ça !**

 **\- C'est pour ça que tu as mis du dentifrice dans mes éclairs ?**

 **\- Tu as mis du cirage dans mes brownies !**

 **\- Parce que tu avais mis des patates dans ma tarte aux pommes ! »**

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler un moment, devant les autres membres désespérés. Tout compte fait, songea Erwin, c'était une mauvaise idée cette vente de gâteaux… En plus, ils allaient devoir rembourser les clients mécontents…

* * *

* Voir le onzième ficlet, Lunettes.

* * *

Chuuut... Ne dites rien sur cette fin...  
Au fait, il n'y aura pas de ficlet le 25, je suis en Espagne toute la semaine ! ^^' Donc le prochain est dans un mois !

 **Next :** Rivaille & Hanji - Réunions inter-gardes.


	15. Chapter 15 : Réunions inter-gardes

Hello !

Et voici le nouveau ficlet ! A la base, ça devait être un gros drama mais au final, j'ai préféré rester soft et me concentrer sur le personnage d'Hanji. Je la fais peut-être un peu OOC mais je suis persuadée qu'elle n'est pas aussi chiante qu'elle n'en a l'air !

Edit 06/05 : En fait, le ficlet s'est posté hier mais il semblerait qu'un bug ait fait que les mails pour prévenir ne se soient pas envoyés :/ (pour une fois que ce n'est pas parce que je suis en retard xD)

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Rivaille  & Hanji _(par Hasami)  
_ **Thème :** Réunions inter-gardes _(par Heaven-Sama)_

* * *

Une fine pluie tombait sur la capitale, ricochant sur les pavés, éclaboussant les passants lorsqu'un carrosse passait sur une flaque. Un homme marchait seul, sans parapluie, laissant la bruine mouiller ses cheveux de jais. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin de toute manière, car les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, stupéfaits de croiser une personne aussi importante à pied.

Un carrosse s'arrêta à sa hauteur et une femme passa la tête par la fenêtre.

 **« Rivaille ! Tu ne veux vraiment pas monter ?** demanda Hanji. **La pluie s'intensifie tu sais. »**

Rivaille grogna en guise de réponse. Non, il ne voulait pas monter. S'il s'exécutait, il devrait affronter les regards pleins de pitié d'Erwin, Mike et elle. Et Rivaille _détestait_ la pitié. Il n'en voulait pas. Il aurait déjà assez à faire avec tous les commandants qui seraient présents à la réunion.

Régulièrement, les responsables des corps d'armée se réunissaient dans les bâtiments des brigades spéciales pour faire un point sur les derniers évènements survenus. Généralement, ces réunions servaient à critiquer les lourdes pertes humaines et matérielles des bataillons d'exploration, et aujourd'hui encore, cette réunion n'échapperait pas à la règle.

La 57e expédition venait de se terminer et le bilan était encore une fois très lourd. En plus, ils revenaient sans tous les corps, ce qui allait encore poser des problèmes administratifs. Et aucune avancée particulière n'avait été faite. Autant dire que c'était _catastrophique._ Littéralement. Rivaille entendait déjà les cris de Naile, promettant, pour la vingtième fois au moins, qu'il allait dissoudre les bataillons.

 **« Erwin, cette fois c'est la bonne ! Franchement, ça commence à bien faire ! Non seulement tu… »**

Même Hanji ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant la litanie sans fin de Naile. La connaissant par cœur, elle cessa de l'écouter et balaya la pièce du regard. Pixis et ses deux subordonnés semblaient être passionnés par la table, Erwin fixait Naile en acquiesçant de temps à autre sans écouter ce qui disait l'homme et Rivaille gardait le regard fixé sur un point dans le vide.

Malgré ses airs enjoués, la chef d'escouade s'inquiétait pour le caporal-chef. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de la 57e expédition, il était désagréable. Il l'avait toujours été certes, mais c'était de pire en pire. Un peu comme lorsqu'il était arrivé dans les bataillons et que ses amis d'enfance étaient morts.

Après cet évènement, il s'était muré dans le silence, ne parlant que pour dire le minimum. Les seuls qui avaient réussi à le dérider un peu étaient son escouade.

Oh, ils ne l'avaient pas non plus rendu plus aimable. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas Rivaille n'auraient pas vu de différence. Mais Hanji, elle, s'était bien rendue compte que le caporal-chef était, au fond de lui, un peu plus heureux. Il avait retrouvé pendant un bref instant des « camarades ». Les membres de son escouade avaient su le comprendre et acceptaient ses ordres sans chercher à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ils se fiaient à lui, ils avaient _confiance_ en lui tout simplement.

Mais ces camarades étaient partis. Partis pour un très long voyage dont ils ne reviendraient pas. Leurs ailes les avaient portés loin, peut-être même trop loin. Et Rivaille se retrouvait à nouveau seul. Parce que son escouade avait péri et que leurs noms figuraient dans la liste des défunts.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Hanji savait que le brun souffrait. Elle savait que son cœur était à nouveau brisé, comme après la mort de Farlan et Isabel. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle ne savait pas si quelqu'un pourrait encore réparer son cœur. Pourtant, Hanji aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Mais elle ignorait ce qui pourrait faire oublier à Rivaille sa peine…

 **« Naile, arrête de nous casser les oreilles ! »** s'exclama brusquement la chef d'escouade brune, à la surprise de tout le monde.

Avant que quelqu'un ait le temps d'intervenir, elle se leva, attrapa un petit flacon posé sur le bureau de Naile et renversa son contenu sur ses précieux documents, éclaboussant au passage l'uniforme du gradé.

 **« Il parait que l'encre de chine est assez difficile à enlever !** déclara-t-elle joyeusement. **Bon courage ! »**

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce où se tenait la réunion. Au passage, elle cru voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Rivaille. Mais peut-être n'était-ce qu'une illusion.

* * *

Et voilà -w- J'espère que ce ficlet vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :3

 **Next :** Jean  & Christa - Blague(s) de mauvais goût.


	16. Chapter 16 : Blague(s) de mauvais goût

Bonjour !

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à poster à l'heure en ce moment -w- Mon excuse cette fois ? Il n'y en a pas, à part un manque d'inspiration incroyable x)  
J'espère que ce ficlet vous plaira quand même !

Avant de vous laisser le lire, il faut que je vous dise un truc : vous êtes **FOUS**! Clairement x) Non mais, 149 vues en une seule journée (06/05/17) c'est juste incroyable ! En plus, on a dépassé la barre des 2 000 vues alors que celle de 1 000 vues a été passée il y a quoi ? 4 mois ? Non, vraiment vous êtes fous. Mais ça me fait super plaisir de voir le nombre de lecteurs augmenter, alors je vais quand même vous remercier du fond du cœur ! Si je pouvais je vous ferais un énorme câlin x33

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Jean  & Christa _(par Hasami)  
_ **Thème :** Blague(s) de mauvais goût _(par Heaven-Sama)_

* * *

 **Jean/Christa – Blague(s) de mauvais goût**

 **« Attention Christa ! »**

L'avertissement d'Ymir arriva malheureusement trop tard aux oreilles de la blonde qui se retrouva brusquement trempée de la tête aux pieds, un seau sur la tête en prime. Un rire masculin retentit derrière elle. Christa, habituellement douce, ne put s'empêcher de foudroyer Jean du regard.

 **« Tu te sens amusant ?** s'énerva Ymir.

 **\- Très,** répliqua le brun. **D'ailleurs… »**

Un cri de rage retentit dans la pièce d'à côté, la chambre d'Eren, Armin et Jean. Ce dernier s'y précipita, Ymir et Christa le suivirent pour savoir ce qu'il avait encore fait. Elles découvrirent Eren, simplement habillé d'un caleçon – Ymir cacha les yeux purs et innocents de Christa – en train de vider son armoire en balançant sur son lit ce qui ressemblait à des vêtements féminins.

 **« Jean, enfoiré !** s'écria Eren en le voyant. **Tu t'amuses ?**

 **\- Eh bien, ça ne te convient pas ? Je pensais que ces vêtements conviendraient à la reine* que tu es. Ou au renne*, comme le montrent ces magnifiques bois que j'ai été chercher exprès pour toi ! »**

Pendant un instant, Christa crut qu'Eren allait se jeter sur Jean. Mais celui-ci sortit rapidement de la salle, sûrement pour aller préparer un mauvais tour. Ymir soupira.

 **« Si seulement un de ses tours pouvaient se retourner contre lui… Il va nous rendre fous sinon.**

 **\- C'est une bonne idée mais comment faire ?** interrogea Christa.

 **\- J'ai peut-être une idée… »** déclara la brune.

Jean ricana, fier de son nouveau piège. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un ouvrirait la porte de sa chambre, il allait se prendre un ours en peluche géant dans la tête. Et vu le gabarit de l'ours, ça allait faire un peu mal quand même. Il sortit lentement de la pièce en prenant soin de ne pas activer le piège puis referma la porte. Il se mit en suite à la recherche de ses camarades pour leur sortir ses meilleures blagues.

Il adorait jouer avec leurs nerfs, surtout ceux d'Eren. Il partait au quart de tour, c'était toujours drôle à voir. Il aimait bien embêter Christa aussi. Elle était très gentille mais ne savait pas répliquer. Il devait juste faire attention car Ymir était effrayante… Mikasa aussi mais bizarrement, celle-ci n'était pas encore intervenue. Eren avait dû lui dire de ne rien faire, pour préserver sa fierté.

Il aperçut justement Eren qui venait en sens inverse. Ne pouvant résister à l'envie de le pousser à bout, Jean lança en exécutant une révérence :

 **« Ah votre Majesté ! Comment allez-vous ? »**

Étrangement, Eren ne réagit pas. Il passa devant lui sans même s'arrêter. Jean fut surpris sur le coup, mais saisit sa chance. Connaissant Eren, il ne garderait pas son masque d'indifférence longtemps.

 **« Votre Majesté ! Comment va votre roi ? »**

Aucune réaction. Jean décida d'aller plus loin.

 **« Youhou ! Rodolphe ! Comment va le père Noël ? Il a prévu de m'apporter des cadeaux j'espère ? »**

Eren ne se retourna même pas et continua son chemin, laissant Jean bouche bée. Eren venait… De garder son calme ! Jean n'en revenait pas.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que le plus explosif de la 104e brigade d'entraînement ne perde pas son calme, malgré les mauvais coups de Jean ? Le brun avait bien l'intention de le découvrir et se mit en quête de Mikasa. Son attention fut détournée par une personne blonde qui se promenait dans le parc. Christa. Il décida se remettre sa recherche de Mikasa à plus tard et se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

 **« Eh Christa ! Fais attention, tu es tellement petite qu'on pourrait te marcher dessus ! »**

La blonde ne lui accorda même pas un regard et poursuivit sa promenade. Connaissant la peur des cafards de la blonde, Jean en sortit des faux de sa poche et les lui lança. Ils atterrirent dans ses cheveux et, encore une fois, la blonde ne réagit pas. Jean, qui commençait à s'énerver, se mit en quête d'une autre « victime ». Mais à chaque fois, l'autre ne réagissait pas. C'est donc de très mauvaise humeur que Jean retourna dans sa chambre, en oubliant un léger détail. L'ours en peluche.

* * *

Reine/Renne : Jeu de mots (pourri) avec le prénom d'Eren (E-reine ou E-renne).

* * *

Désolée pour les jeux de mots pourris...

 **Next :** Duo surprise - Licorne rose _(là vous devez vous dire : encore Heaven-Sama ! Eh bien non, là, c'est la faute de Florea ;;)_


	17. Chapter 17 : Licorne rose

Bonjour !

Oui, oui je suis encore en retard... En plus ce ficlet est très court, je suis désolée, j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration en ce moment mais pas pour mes textes en cours xD J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, surtout à toi Florea !

D'ailleurs, merci pour toutes les vues, il manque juste quelques reviews et vous seriez géniaux :')

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Hanji  & Naile _(par moi-même)  
_ **Thème :** Licorne rose _(par Florea)_

* * *

 **« Erwin ! »**

Le susnommé ignora royalement la voix d'Hanji qui venait de l'interpeller dans la rue. Déjà, des passants se retournaient en murmurant, surpris que le fameux commandant des bataillons d'exploration se trouve incognito dans la ville de Trost. Peu découragée par l'attitude de ce dernier, Hanji se lança à la poursuite de celui-ci, qui avait accéléré le pas.

 **« Erwin ! Attends-moi ! »** L'homme ne réagit pas mais accéléra encore un peu le pas, désireux d'échapper à la chef d'escouade. **« Erwin ! »**

Hanji réussit à le rattraper et se plaça face à lui pour lui bloquer le passage.

 **« Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non, Hanji,** soupira le blond. **N'insiste pas.**

 **\- S'il te plait Erwin ! Ne mens pas, tu en as autant envie que nous !**

 **\- Là n'est pas la question. Même si je suis d'accord avec le fait que Naile nous a manqué de respect lors de la dernière réunion, ce n'est pas une raison pour faire…** _ **Ça !**_ **»**

Lors de la précédente réunion inter-garde, Naile avait clairement dénigré le corps d'armée en se moquant de leurs piètres résultats et insinuant qu'ils ne servaient à rien, à part mourir en dehors des murs et causer du souci aux citoyens. En entendant cela, Hanji avait eu une si grande envie de lui renverser à nouveau de l'encre de chine*… Elle n'en avait malheureusement pas sous la main – quelqu'un avait du anticiper son geste – mais avait quand même envie de se venger.

Rivaille, qui était pour une fois sur la même longueur d'onde qu'elle, avait eu une idée. Une idée géniale. Si les bataillons causaient du souci aux citoyens, ils allaient rattraper le coup en leur offrant un petit divertissement.

Malheureusement Erwin avait eu vent de leur plan et leur avait interdit de se rendre à Mitras pour le mettre à exécution. Et sans autorisation du commandant, les soldats ne pouvaient s'y rendre.

 **« Erwin… C'est juste une petite blague de rien du tout !**

 **\- Tu te rends compte que ça pourrait signer la fin des bataillons ?**

 **\- Ils ne sauront pas que c'est nous !**

 **\- … »**

Hanji sentait qu'Erwin commençait à flancher. Elle insista encore un peu et, miracle, le commandant finit par céder, en précisant que si les dirigeants finissaient par découvrir les auteurs de la blague, il les dénoncerait sans une once de culpabilité.

Deux jours plus tard, cela faisait les gros titres et toute la population humaine était au courant de ce qui s'était passé dans la capitale. L'humiliation connue par les brigades spéciales avait fait le tour des villes et tous les journaux en parlaient. En voyant une échoppe qui en vendait, Hanji ne put s'empêcher d'en acheter un, juste pour savourer le titre écrit en gros :

 _« LES EMBLÈMES DES BRIGADES SPÉCIALES DE LA CAPITALE PEINTS EN ROSE PAR UN GROUPE DE DÉLINQUANTS. »_

* * *

* Voir « Réunions inter-gardes ».

* * *

Aaaah, vraiment désolée pour la longueur... Je ne sais pas si je poste le 25, avec le brevet et tout, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de l'écrire :/

Ah, et ceux qui attendent mes réponses par pm, je vous réponds au plus vite, là j'ai encore quelques trucs à faire ! ^^'

 **Next :** Duo surprise - Film


	18. Chapter 18 : Film

Bonjour !

Bon, je vais être très brève parce qu'on me spamme sur Skype donc j'ai pas le temps de taper quelque chose x) En plus le brevet est dans moins de quatre heures alors le stress est au rendez-vous, bref tout ça pour dire que si ce que je dis n'est pas totalement cohérent c'est normal xD

Bref, c'est le dernier texte que je poste avant un bon mois, je vais être pas mal absente en juillet mais je reviendrais en août avec quelques textes normalement x) Donc voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce dernier ficlet provisoire vous plaira !

 **Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Hajime Isayama.  
 **Personnages :** Armin  & Annie _(par Heaven-Sama)  
_ **Thème :** Film _(par Hasami)_

* * *

Armin déglutit plusieurs fois. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, planté comme un imbécile devant cette porte, sans oser sonner ? Il raffermit sa prise sur les deux billets qu'il tenait dans ses mains, inspira un bon coup et pressa la sonnette. La porte s'ouvrit après quelques secondes sur une camarade de classe bien connue d'Armin : Annie Leonhart.

 **« … Arlet ?** fit-elle, légèrement surprise.

 **\- Oh euh Le-Leonhart…,** bafouilla le blond en rougissant sous le regard perçant de sa camarade, **je-j'ai obtenu des billets pour l'avant première de « La muraille de Chine »… E-et je crois que tu voulais aller le voir n-non ?...**

 **\- … Oui… »**

La réponse peu loquace d'Annie ne rassura pas le blond, loin de là. Les paroles d'Eren lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Inviter Annie Leonhart au cinéma ? Laisse moi te dire que tes chances qu'elle accepte sont proches du néant là… »_ Il se remit à trembler et balbutia :

 **« Euh… Si tu ne veux pas hein c'est pas un problème… Je peux…**

 **\- C'est d'accord,** le coupa Annie. **Quand est la séance ?**

 **\- Euh… Demain à 18h…,** répondit l'Arlet, pris de cours.

 **\- On se retrouve à 17h45 devant le cinéma alors ?** poursuivit la blonde.

 **\- O-oui…**

 **\- Très bien. A demain. »**

Elle referma la porte, laissant un Armin choquée par le déroulement presque trop facile de leur discussion. Il allait aller au cinéma avec Annie Leonhart… Eren n'en reviendrait pas.

* * *

Annie souffla bruyamment après avoir refermé la porte. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté l'invitation déjà ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait vraiment envie de voir « La muraille de Chine »…

Elle se demandait comment Armin savait qu'elle voulait aller le voir. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, à part pour les missions de délégué d'Armin. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si elle avait des amis qui auraient pu le lui dire… Elle l'avait peut-être dit à Hitch, cette fille du niveau supérieur qui voulait absolument la prendre sous son aile. Ah oui, ça devait être ça. Hitch avait dû le répéter, pour trouver des amis à Annie qui n'en voulait pourtant absolument pas.

Elle aimait la solitude. Seule, elle l'était depuis toute petite. Oh bien sûr, certains avaient essayé de discuter avec elle, mais son caractère les avait vite découragés. Et comme Annie ne faisait rien pour se rendre plus facile à vivre…

La proposition d'Armin l'avait prise au dépourvue. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas plutôt proposé à Eren et Mikasa, ses amis d'enfance, de l'accompagner ? Pourquoi avait-il choisi de lui demander à elle, la fille invisible et silencieuse ? C'était incompréhensible. Et Annie se demandait désormais si c'était une bonne idée de l'accompagner…

* * *

Le lendemain, Armin attendait Annie devant le cinéma, nerveux et inquiet. Il avait peur que la blonde ne change d'avis au dernier moment et décide de ne pas venir… Peur qui s'avérait non justifiée, puisque la jeune femme se présenta pile à l'heure devant lui. Armin remarqua qu'elle était habillée simplement, en jean et en t-shirt. _Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ se gifla-t-il mentalement. _A ce qu'elle vienne en robe ?_

Ils se saluèrent brièvement puis pénétrèrent dans le cinéma silencieusement. La tension était palpable. Ils montrèrent leurs tickets puis rentrèrent dans la salle avant de s'assoir. Après plusieurs minutes de bandes-annonces pendant lesquelles ils ne dirent pas un mot, le film commença enfin, dispersant progressivement la tension entre Armin et Annie.

Mais lorsque le film se termina, la tension revint, au grand désespoir d'Armin. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais Annie le devança.

 **« Pourquoi tu m'as invitée Arlet ? Tu aurais pu inviter Jeager ou Ackerman… »** Armin rougit légèrement avant de lui répondre franchement :

 **« Eh bien… Parce que j'aimerais mieux te connaître Leonhart… »**

Elle le dévisagea avant de déclarer :

 **« Je n'ai pas un caractère sociable.**

 **\- J'ai vu… Mais ça ne me gêne pas ! Je veux juste en apprendre plus sur toi ! »**

Elle le fixa encore un long moment avant de se pencher vers lui.

 **« Tu… Peux m'appeler Annie si tu veux. »**

Elle partit sur ces mots, laissant Armin sans voix. Décidément, Eren n'en reviendrait vraiment pas…

* * *

Aaaaah .-. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'en profite d'ailleurs pour remercier Zofra pour sa review sur Poussière, si tu vois ça, sache que je te réponds au plus vite ! Et pour vous, Florea, Heaven-Sama et Saad Maia, je vous réponds vite aussi !

A la prochaine !

 **Next :** Ymir/Christa - Nourriture


	19. Chapter 19 : Annonce

**Ceci n'est pas un ficlet.**

Eh oui, désolée pour la fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas le nouveau ficlet de LJSA ! :c J'ai un retard inexcusable, je sais, j'ai juste un gros syndrome de la page blanche sur ce recueil, peu importe le thème ça ne m'inspire pas ! En plus, j'ai accidentellement jeté mon agenda de l'année dernière, normal vous allez dire, sauf que c'est dedans que je marque les thèmes qu'on me donne... Donc vuala, non seulement je bloque pour écrire sur les derniers thèmes mais en plus j'en ai perdu la moitié, je suis **extrêmement** douée comme vous pouvez le voir :')

Bref, j'écris toujours, je me concentre sur d'autres OS, mais je vais essayer de revenir le 5 septembre avec un nouveau ficlet ;-; En attendant, si vous avez des thèmes et des duos à proposer, profitez-en pour me les donner, ils m'inspireront peut-être plus... Je ne promets rien, mais je peux toujours essayer.

Sinon euh... Je n'arrive pas à croire que même quand je ne poste rien le nombre de vues monte ! 2 988 vues... Vous êtes **fous** je vous le dit tout le temps mais là... Au rythme où ça va, j'aurais les 3 000 vues quand je posterais le prochain x)  
En tout cas, **merci du fond du cœur,** voir que des gens continuent à me lire me motive ! Comme je dis toujours, n'hésitez pas à reviewer je vous répondrais avec plaisir !

Et merci à Florea et Rinne Koe pour leurs reviews sur le dernier ficlet \o/


	20. Chapter 20 : Jabot

Et oui les gens, je suis vivante :D Et je suis même de retour avec un nouveau ficlet, c'est pas génial ça ?

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas du tout poster aujourd'hui xD Hier encore, j'étais crevée et malade, sans aucune motivation. Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ce matin, en cours de français, je me suis dit : _"Bon Tsuki, on est le 25, t'es presque plus malade, t'as pas cours cet après-midi, profite-en !"_ Et ben j'en ai profité. Il se peut que ce ficlet contienne plus de fautes et d'incohérences que d'habitude, je l'ai écrit sur l'impulsion du moment donc je ne sais pas ce que ça donne x)

Bref, mine de rien c'est de nouveau parti en racontage de life... Il faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie moi uu Sinon, sur un sujet totalement différent... **Vous êtes fous les lecteurs de LJSA !** Je passe mon temps à vous le dire mais vraiment. Comment vous dire que j'ai bugué le 26 août en voyant qu'en 24h j'avais eu presque 200 vues sur une simple annonce ? Franchement... Mais bon, je vous adore quand même. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui me lisent... Alors vraiment, **merci**. Du fond du cœur. Vous me motivez à fond !

Du coup, je vais arrêter mon blabla inutile et vous laisser lire ce ficlet, qui n'est pas du tout celui annoncé x)  
Merci à _Florea_ pour sa review !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hajime Isayama !  
 **Spoilers :** Aucun.  
 **Personnages :** Reiner & Berthold _(par Heaven-Sama)_  
 **Thème :** Jabot _(par Hasami)_

* * *

 **« Les gars, j'ai besoin de votre aide. »**

Reiner haussa un sourcil et dévisagea Eren qui venait d'interrompre sa conversation avec Berthold.

 **« Que se passe-t-il Eren ? »** demanda Berthold, surpris que celui-ci vienne leur parler au lieu d'aller demander de l'aide à Mikasa et Armin.

Le brun se tortilla d'un pied à l'autre avant de lâcher :

 **« Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie… »** Reiner faillit ajouter un _« Comme d'habitude »_ mais se retint au dernier moment. C'était peut-être vrai mais ce n'était pas sûrement pas ce qu'Eren avait envie d'entendre.

 **« Quel genre de connerie ?** demanda à nouveau Berthold.

 **\- Le genre qui pourrait me coûter la vie… »**

Nouveau haussement de sourcil de Reiner. Qu'est-ce qu'Eren avait encore foutu ? Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander au brun ce qu'il voulait comme épitaphe, ce dernier sortit quelque chose de derrière son dos, un morceau de tissu qui avait dû être blanc autrefois, déchiré à plusieurs endroits.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?...,** s'enquit Reiner.

 **\- Le … du caporal-chef Rivaille,** marmonna Eren.

 **\- Le quoi ?**

 **\- Le jabot du caporal-chef Rivaille ! »** répéta Eren un peu plus fort.

Le regard du blond passa successivement du jabot à Eren, d'Eren au jabot, et ce, pendant plusieurs secondes.

 **« Tu déconnes ?** finit-il par lâcher.

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ce truc là, c'est le jabot du caporal-chef ?**

 **\- Oui…**

 **\- Eren, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?** intervint Berthold.

 **\- Il se pourrait… Que je me sois introduit dans la chambre du caporal-chef pour récupérer quelque chose… Et qu'un coup de vent ait fait s'envoler son jabot qu'il ne portait pas sur lui pour une fois… Et que ce jabot ait été piétiné par les chevaux qui rentraient de promenade… »**

C'était officiel, Eren était suicidaire. Et pour le coup, il allait vraiment crever dans d'atroces souffrances.

 **« Toutes mes condoléances,** déclara Reiner. **Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir là-dedans ?**

 **\- Le caporal-chef n'a pas encore remarqué la disparition de son jabot. Il rentrera dans une dizaine de minutes normalement, il faudrait que l'un d'entre vous aille l'attendre et attire son attention pendant que l'autre m'aidera à m'infiltrer à nouveau dans sa chambre et à remplacer ce jabot par un autre, que j'ai volé à Auruo.**

 **\- Comment tu es rentré la première fois ?** l'interrogea Berthold.

 **\- Jean m'avait aidé mais il m'a lâché… Ce sale cheval !** s'énerva Eren brusquement. **Il ne perd rien pour attendre ! »**

Reiner et Berthold échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie d'aider Eren mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ? Au moins, le brun leur devrait quelque chose, ça pourrait toujours être utile…

 **« Bon… D'accord…,** finit par déclarer Reiner. **J'espère qu'on s'en sortira vivants. »**

Dix minutes plus tard, Reiner se trouvait accroupi sous la fenêtre de Rivaille tandis qu'Eren, qui était sur ses épaules, essayait d'entrer dans la chambre du caporal-chef. Berthold, lui, devait attendre Rivaille et l'occuper pendant l'opération. Reiner espérait que son ami ne paniquerait pas trop et s'en sortirait tout seul… Il avait des doutes pour être honnête mais préférait les garder pour lui.

Eren réussit finalement à entrer dans la chambre du caporal. De là où il se trouvait, Reiner ne voyait rien, il entendait surtout les petits gémissements du brun qui s'était cogné le petit orteil en grimpant.

 **« Dépêche-toi !** siffla Reiner.

 **\- Oui, oui, ça va !** répliqua le demi-titan. **Prépare-toi, je vais redesc… »** Il s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase.

 **« Eren ? »**

L'interpellation de Reiner resta sans réponse. Inquiet, le blond leva les yeux vers la fenêtre du caporal et se pétrifia sur place.

 **« Je pense que vous avez quelques explications à me donner… »** lâcha Rivaille avec un regard noir.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce nouveau ficlet ! N'hésitez pas à envoyer des fleurs à Eren, Reiner et Berthold, on pourra les mettre sur leur tombe x) Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour me dire que vous n'avez pas aimé, tant que c'est constructif je prend !

 **Next :** Vous verrez bien ! :p

Psst... Vous voulez savoir un truc drôle ? Vous voyez l'agenda dont je parlais dans mon annonce, celui où je notais tout et que j'avais jeté ? En fait, il était juste perdu dans mes autres affaires scolaires ._. Oui, je suis douée.


	21. Chapter 21 : Peinture (AU)

Hum hum. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire à part que, je sais, je sais, j'ai encore sauté des jours de post... Sur le précédent ficlet, j'avais dit que j'essayerais de revenir au rythme normal, bon je n'y suis pas parvenue finalement... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse, à part que l'inspiration a un peu déserté... J'ai du mal à trouver l'inspiration en ce moment, surtout que je cherche encore un peu mon style dans tout ça, je suis donc en train de mener plusieurs projets en même temps, et évidemment, je galère à tout faire en même temps ^^; Quoiqu'il en soit, le nouveau ficlet est là, sur un thème qui m'est venu d'un coup en cours de physique-chimie un peu avant les vacances (parfois j'écoute. Parfois.) avec un duo que j'affectionne beaucoup. Hannes est peut-être un peu OOC mais j'avais besoin qu'il ait ce caractère !

En tout cas, s'il y a encore des lecteurs, je vous laisse lire ! c:

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hajime Isayama !  
 **Spoilers :** Aucun.  
 **Personnages :** Hannes & Carla _(par moi)_  
 **Thème :** Peinture (AU) _(par moi)_

* * *

La lumière illuminait agréablement l'océan, le parant de reflets dorés. _« Parfait,_ songea Hannes. _Juste parfait. »_ Il adorait ce paysage, il avait beau venir le contempler des milliers de fois, il ne s'en lassait jamais. Étudiant en art, il avait eu comme "devoir" une peinture à faire de quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – qu'il appréciait particulièrement. Et il adorait plus que tout cet endroit. Le fracas des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers, le parfum des embruns, le vent qui soufflait à ses oreilles. Oui, tout était parfait dans cet endroit.

Il allait cependant avoir un léger problème s'il voulait peindre ce paysage pour son cours. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait l'ambition de le faire, il avait essayé de nombreuses fois. Mais il n'y était jamais parvenu. Pas une seule fois, malgré les tonnes de tentatives.

Cela pouvait paraître stupide, ce n'était qu'un paysage, rien de difficile pourtant. Mais, à chaque fois, il semblait à Hannes que la peinture ne rendait pas hommage au paysage. Comment expliquer ?... C'était comme si la peinture rendait le paysage moins beau, moins lumineux, et cela le contrariait. Ses essais se terminaient toujours par des feuilles déchirées, des crayons cassés et de la peinture gâchée.

Il se demandait donc si peindre ce paysage était la bonne solution pour son devoir. Il pouvait aussi peindre sa mère ou sa petite sœur. Beaucoup de ses camarades allaient faire ça. Mais il ne voulait pas choisir la facilité. Il voulait être original. Et il aimait ce paysage. Il voulait le peindre. Et il arriverait, il s'en faisait la promesse.

* * *

Encore des feuilles déchirées. Encore des crayons brisés. Encore de la peinture gâchée.

Rien à faire.

Il n'y parvenait pas.

Il recommençait, inlassablement. Et il déchirait, inlassablement aussi. Un ton trop foncé, un trait trop horizontal, un reflet mal placé, à chaque fois, il trouvait quelque chose à redire sur sa peinture. Et la moindre erreur semblait faire perdre au paysage sa beauté qu'il avait voulu représenter. Hannes savait qu'il était trop dur avec lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il voulait que ce soit parfait, que tout le monde voit du premier coup d'œil ce que ce paysage était pour lui.

Il lui restait deux semaines pour rendre quelque chose. Il avait plutôt intérêt à réussir rapidement sa peinture, même si son comportement commençait à inquiéter ses parents.

* * *

 **« Excusez-moi… Je peux regarder ce que vous peignez ? »**

Une voix douce et calme le sortit de ses pensées, alors qu'il essayait pour la vingtième fois de peindre son paysage. Il se tourna et vit une jeune femme, qui devait avoir à peu près son âge, qui lui souriait. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et de jolis yeux dorés qui pétillaient. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il la voyait, cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'elle était là, assise au milieu des fleurs, lorsqu'il arrivait pour peindre. Il aimait bien l'observer à la dérobée, car quelque chose chez elle le fascinait.

 **« Oh, euh, oui, bien sûr… »** bafouilla Hannes.

 **« Vous peignez le paysage ?** s'enquit la jeune femme.

– **Oui… Du moins, j'essaye.**

– **Cela fait plusieurs semaines que je vous vois venir presque tous les jours. »**

Hannes se sentit rougir.

 **« J'ai beau essayer et réessayer, je ne parviens pas à un résultat satisfaisant,** avoua-t-il. **J'ai toujours l'impression que ça ne va pas.**

– **Que quoi ne va pas ?**

– **Je ne saurais pas vous l'expliquer… J'aimerais exprimer dans ma peinture toute la beauté de ce paysage, mais je n'y parviens pas. J'ai l'impression qu'au final, ma peinture fait plus honte qu'autre chose à cet endroit. »**

Il rougit encore plus en réalisant qu'il n'avait jamais parlé de cela à quiconque. Même sa famille ignorait ça.

 **« Pourquoi peignez-vous ce paysage ?** demanda doucement la femme.

– **Pour un travail pour mon école d'art. Il faut peindre un endroit ou une personne que l'on aime particulièrement.**

– **Et pourquoi ne peignez-vous pas votre petite amie ou votre famille ?**

– **Je n'ai pas de petite amie. Et je n'ai pas envie de choisir la simplicité. »**

La femme planta ses yeux dorés dans les siens.

 **« Vous savez… Je trouve qu'elle est très bien votre peinture. Mais peut-être qu'il manque un élément qui permettrait de comprendre votre manière de voir ce paysage ? »** Hannes la regarda sans comprendre et elle précisa : **« Là, on ne voit le paysage que de manière générale. Et si vous rajoutiez quelque chose que vous vous voyez et trouvez magnifique dans ce paysage ? Vous pouvez exagérer la couleur des fleurs par exemple, ou celle de la mer, je ne sais pas… »**

Lentement, son idée fit son trajet dans la tête d'Hannes. Il observa sa peinture et, pour la première fois, la trouva plutôt pas mal. Mais il manquait quelque chose, oui, quelque chose qui rendrait le paysage encore plus éblouissant… Il se leva brutalement, manquant de faire tomber sa palette et se tourna vers la jeune femme qui s'était éloignée.

 **« Excusez-moi… Comment vous appelez-vous ?**

– … **Carla,** répondit-elle en souriant.

– **Carla… Me permettriez-vous de vous peindre ? »**

* * *

Je ferais peut-être une suite à l'occasion, on verra :D J'espère en tout cas que ça vous a plu, je vais **essayer** de poster rapidement le prochain ficlet, en tout cas, sachez que si rien ne sort, c'est parce que je travaille sur d'autres projets (j'ai deux one-shots, un two-shot et un nouveau recueil qui patientent bien au chaud dans mes documents en cours) donc dans tous les cas je finirais par revenir !  
Vous pouvez au moins noter une date de sortie : le 25 décembre, avec mon texte de Noël, comme chaque année x) Mais j'espère poster un ou deux textes avant !

Bref, je crois que j'ai tout dit, je n'ai plus qu'à souhaiter une bonne rentrée à ceux qui comme moi reprennent les cours demain (grr) et à la prochaine !

Merci à Hasami pour la bêta-lecture :)


	22. Chapter 22 : Jour

...

Franchement je sais pas quoi dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon dernier ficlet date des vacances de la Toussaint quoi ! Ça fait presque cinq mois...  
Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté sur ce recueil depuis, honnêtement, j'ai traversé une longue période pendant laquelle je n'avais aucune inspiration sur SnK. SnK fait partie de ces oeuvres que j'aime, mais que je ne "surkiffe" pas non plus, donc une fois que je ne suis plus dans la hype on va dire, je bloque totalement :') Pour remédier à ça, faudrait que je lise le manga, mais on connaît tous la flemme. La bonne nouvelle c'est que je ne devrais pas en avoir besoin pour reposter un petit peu, parce que AoT 2 est sorti mi-mars et que, du coup, un des youtubeurs que je suis est en train de faire un Let's Play dessus et que l'inspiration est revenue grâce à ça x)

Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai enfin écrit un nouveau ficlet, et j'espère avoir de l'inspiration pour d'autres avec ce Let's Play :') Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur mes projets et avancements, vous pouvez consulter mon compte instagram dont le pseudo est sur mon profil !

 **Disclaimer :** Tout est à Hajime Isayama !  
 **Spoilers :** Sur l'épisode 1 de la saison 1 x)  
 **Personnages :** Carla _(par moi)_  
 **Thème :** Jour _(par moi)_

* * *

 _Ce jour-là, l'humanité s'est souvenue._

Ce jour-là, c'était un jour comme les autres.

Tu commences ta journée comme d'habitude. Tu prépares le petit déjeuner à tes deux adorables enfants, Eren et Mikasa. Ils sourient, enfin, c'est plutôt Eren qui sourit, Mikasa, elle, elle ne sourit jamais beaucoup. Elle se contente de surveiller Eren, de veiller sur lui comme une mère aurait veillé sur son enfant. Tu lui en es reconnaissante bien sûr, mais tu voudrais qu'elle s'amuse plus. Elle est encore jeune, elle ne peut pas éternellement protéger Eren et s'empêcher de vivre pour ça.

Puis, ils sont partis récolter du bois. Ton mari travaille, comme toujours à cette heure-ci, et tu es seule à la maison. Tu en profites pour nettoyer la maison, étendre le linge et recoudre les vêtements d'Eren, qui sont sans cesse troués par ses bagarres avec les autres enfants du quartier. Et puis, en rangeant ta boîte de couture, tu heurtes une petite caisse, dissimulée au fond d'un placard. Dedans, tu trouves un vieil album photo sombre, celui que Grisha t'a offert après votre mariage et qui retrace toute votre histoire, de votre rencontre à aujourd'hui.

Tu l'ouvres et commences à tourner les pages une par une, et les souvenirs te submergent.

La première photo vous représente Anna et toi. Tout a commencé dans une clinique de Shiganshina, où tu avais emmené ta petite sœur alors qu'elle avait une violente fièvre. Une épidémie sévissait alors dans toute la ville, et tu étais très inquiète. Tu serrais la petite main de ta sœur en murmurant, _« Ne nous laisse pas Anna, ne nous laisse pas »_ telle une incantation. Malheureusement, les hôpitaux étaient débordés et tous avaient refusé de s'occuper d'elle.

 _« Elle est si petite, vous ne pouvez pas la laisser mourir ! »_ avais-tu, en vain, plaidé devant chaque porte fermée.

Insensibles à tes suppliques, ils t'avaient juste jetée dehors, toi et Anna qui dépérissait à vue d'œil. Alors que tu rentrais chez toi bredouille, portant ta petite sœur désormais inconsciente, un jeune homme était venu te trouver. Il avait l'air assez jeune, malgré ses petites lunettes abîmées à de multiples endroits comme si elles étaient portées depuis plusieurs années.

 _« Suivez-moi ! »_

C'était un ordre, il ne te laissait pas le choix mais, de toute façon, le choix tu ne l'avais pas. Ta sœur allait mourir si elle ne recevait pas de traitement rapidement. Alors tu l'as suivi, dans un petit cabinet poussiéreux, où tu avais à peine la place d'avancer. Il s'était présenté, Grisha Jaeger, apprenti médecin. Il était encore en formation, mais tu n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui faire confiance.

Il avait confectionné une étrange mixture bleutée dont la couleur t'avait intriguée au plus haut point mais tu l'avais quand même donnée à ta sœur. Elle avait un peu toussé, manqué de la recracher, mais l'avait quand même avalée. Grisha t'en avait donné quelques échantillons, et t'avait dit de revenir une semaine plus tard, pour vérifier l'état d'Anna.

Quand tu y étais retournée, tu l'avais chaleureusement remercié. Anna s'était parfaitement rétablie, elle pouvait à nouveau courir joyeusement dans les champs de fleurs près de chez toi. Tu lui étais très reconnaissante, sans ses médicaments, la fillette serait probablement morte, comme tous les autres malades qui n'avaient pas pu être soignés.

Après cet évènement, tu allais toujours le voir dès que quelqu'un était malade dans ton entourage. Il était vite devenu un véritable médecin, et tu appréciais sa compagnie et sa gentillesse. Alors vous vous étiez retrouvés, en tête à tête, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, six fois, puis tu avais perdu le compte. Sur plusieurs pages, tu vois des clichés pris par tes parents de vous deux.

Le courant passait bien entre vous, et au bout d'un an de rendez-vous, vous vous étiez mariés. Une grande photo de Grisha et toi occupe toute une page, tu te souviens que c'est ton père qui avait voulu qu'elle soit tirée en grand format. Puis tu étais tombée enceinte, et Eren avait fait irruption dans votre vie. Tu étais tellement heureuse. Tu l'es toujours au fond, peut-être un peu moins qu'avant, mais tu l'es toujours. Grisha est un peu moins présent, toujours occupé par son travail, mais tu ne te sens pas seule, tu as Eren, Mikasa que tu considères comme ta deuxième fille, et Hannes aussi qui vient souvent te rendre visite. Il discute avec toi, vous vous remémorez des souvenirs ensemble. Il s'occupe d'Eren lui aussi, tu es heureuse de pouvoir compter sur lui.

Tu reposes l'album photo et soupires. Tu es heureuse, ça oui, ta vie est complète et heureuse. Tu songes que tu devrais aller voir Anna un de ces jours, mais le trajet jusqu'à Trost est long, et tu as beaucoup de choses dont tu dois t'occuper. Mais tu aimerais qu'elle puisse voir comme Eren a bien grandi, et qu'elle rencontre Mikasa, qu'elle apprécierait sûrement. Tu devrais proposer à Grisha de prendre quelques jours de congé pour que vous puissiez faire le voyage. Ou tu pourrais l'inviter quelques jours, même si elle n'aime pas le district de Shiganshina de part sa proximité avec les titans.

Tu ris toujours quand elle te dit que c'est dangereux, que Shiganshina sera la première ville à tomber si les titans détruisent le mur. Comment le pourraient-ils ? Voilà un siècle que les murs vous protègent, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont tomber !

Des cris te sortent de tes pensées, et tu sors de chez toi, intriguée. Des gens courent en sens inverse, vers la porte qui sépare Shiganshina du reste du territoire protégé par le mur Maria. Tu cherches du regard ce qu'ils fuient, et tu le vois. Un immense titan dont la tête dépasse du mur Maria. Des bouts de murs volent, alors qu'il détruit la porte du mur. Une ombre se dresse au-dessus de toi, et, avant que tu ne comprennes ce qu'il se passe, la douleur s'abat sur toi, violente et brutale. Tes jambes sont coincées sous les débris de ta maison, détruite par un éclat du mur Maria. Tu vois Eren et Mikasa qui se précipitent vers toi et qui essayent de te tirer de là. Tu leur cries de partir, ils doivent vite s'échapper avant que les titans n'arrivent !

Justement, un titan se rapproche par derrière. Tu vois son ombre sur le sol. Hannes arrive en courant, près à tuer la créature, mais il se fige, tétanisé par la peur probablement. Il attrape alors Eren et Mikasa et les entraîne loin, loin de toi, loin du titan qui t'attrape sans aucune douceur.

Tu sais que c'est la fin. Tu vas mourir. Ce sera la fin de ton existence. Tu espères qu'Eren, Mikasa, Hannes et Grisha s'en sortiront. C'est trop tard pour toi.

Le titan te porte à sa bouche. Tu fermes les yeux. Une douleur encore plus violente que tout à l'heure t'irradie, et tu cesses de sentir tes jambes. La douleur est grande, beaucoup trop grande, et tu abandonnes tout, tu fermes les yeux encore plus fort, dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête, que cette douleur insupportable cesse immédiatement. Et le noir finit par t'envelopper, tout disparait autour de toi, et lentement, tu expires ton dernier souffle, une prière pour ceux qui te sont chers.

 _Ce jour-là, l'humanité s'est souvenue._

Ce jour-là, l'enfer a recommencé.

* * *

Voilààà

Je ne vous promets rien comme future sortie, mais on se revoit bientôt j'espère ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, et pourquoi pas me proposer un thème :D En tout cas, je vous souhaite de passer un bon week-end de trois jours ! x)

Merci à Hasami pour la bêta-lecture :D


End file.
